


Timeless Wonders

by Ladyjuly1



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3079661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyjuly1/pseuds/Ladyjuly1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2019, Princess Zelda and Link along with others have been reborn into our present time with new identities and lives. Things that have happened in Hyrule are blocked memories that are lost in time. But when Ganondorf finally is free from the void he was trapped in, nothing will stop him from his revenge and struggle to regain the Triforce as a whole. With his memory still intact, this time, he just may have the upper hand. **NEW CHAPTER COMING MID JAN 2018 (sorry for the delay!!)**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So...We Meet Again

Author’s Note:  
Evening!  
Timeless Wonders is a story I have worked on for a few years while posting it mainly on Fanfiction.net and now, also on AdultFanFiction ! This is a Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time based story with a present time spin on it.  
Give the first chapter a stab and please feel free to leave me a review!!!  
~LJ 

I do not in any way own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters based from the game/cartoon TV show. I do not nor have ever made any profit from this story with the use of the characters. This fictional based story is only a means of entertainment with no profit gained. AGAIN, no money/profit is made from this story. 

Timeless Wonders  
Chapter 1 So...We Meet Again 

 

It was the fear and terror that made it utterly impossible for Alicia Brodex to move a single muscle…  
She clinched her own chest in a vain attempt to remind herself to breath. However, the smell of gun powder and fresh blood forced a trembling hand to cover her nose and mouth. With wide eyes, she stared down at the dying bodies that surrounded her. Between the ringing of her ears, she tried to shut out the sounds of someone clearly chocking on their own blood and the final groan of pain as someone else slowly died. Only a few moments ago, they were all her bodyguards, charged with protecting the only Princess of the Brodex family. But in mere seconds, they had all been gun down as if they hadn't even tried to defend themselves as well as her. Sadly, their murderer was simply better and faster than they had been and the years of expert marksmen training had not been enough. 

Common sense screamed in Alicia's head that she needed to run. True, everything had happened inside of a large parking garage and surely someone heard the gun battle that seemed to still echo in her ears. In a few seconds, it only made sense that someone would showing up soon enough. Surely that had to happen after all of the noise. But no matter how much she knew she should be running, her eyes suddenly locked onto the man who was responsible for the death of 8 bodyguards. 

Not even 5 minutes ago, Princess Alicia of the Brodex Royal family was merrily leaving the children's ward section of the hospital and was walking with her bodyguards though the parking gauge to their parked vehicles. Like every first Sunday for the past 3 years, she had made it a point to visit St. Views Cancer Hospital. There, she read and played with the sick children until she herself became overwhelmed. The fact that she was royalty, wealthy, and was as famous as Prince Charles himself never mattered when it came to helping those who were not as lucky as her. Alicia was a kind and stunning princess and her Sunday visits only proved how beautiful her heart truly was. 

Like any parking garage that was connected to a large hospital, the entire inside was huge and stood six feet tall. Because of the security required to keep a princess safe, Alicia and her bodyguards was given the entire top floor which held only their security SUVs and her private limo. While she was inside during her visits along with her 8 personal body guards, the top level of the garage was guarded by a handful of local police and two other bodyguards that belonged to her family were always left behind. At the exit of the garage waited even more SUV's, doubling the number of protection as she headed home. All of this was normal protocol and usually, the moment she stepped off the elevator that lead away from the main hospital, those who were on the top floor would escort her and the other guards. But today, Alicia had been far too chatty with one of the bodyguards as they walked out of the elevator; oblivious to the fact that something was wrong right away. 

"Wait..." 

One of the guards that had been leading the group suddenly came to a jerking halt. The movement snapped everyone to attention as they started to look around themselves noticing they were alone and no other guard had greeted them as they should have. 

"Where are the others?" Alicia questioned quietly as she too noticed that no one, not even their vehicle could be seen across the entire gauge.

"Did they move to another level?" another guard asked. 

"Doesn't matter - get the princess back inside the hospital now until I figure out what's going on! Go!" the leading guard snapped as one hand pulled the weapon from his hip and another hand pulled out a cell phone. 

Before Alicia could say a word, the guard next to her gently grabbed her arm as she was spun back towards the way they had came. However, before they could move a man she had never seen until now blocked their path. 

He was tall and wore a nicely black tailored suit that fit him snuggly enough to suggest this tall man was very well built for action. His skin was the color of smooth caramel with dark, blood colored hair that was slicked backwards. Confidence simply seemed to roll off of him as his hazel eyes had locked with Alicia's blue ones. He paid little attention to the guards and with his eyes alone, he made it clear who he was truly interested in. An unexpected tingle of pain that made her eyes squint suddenly hit her and for some reason, she felt as if she forgotten about something about this man. Something she needed to remember…  
But before she could puzzle her own sanity, several bodyguards rushed in front of her while another grabbed her arm and shoved her body behind them.

"Mortal dogs...” the unknown man had spoken for the first time. “If you value your lives, you will leave the Princess alone. She will be coming with me.”

The ludicrous demand would have been funny since the idea of taking anyone who was royalty as ransom was almost suicide. But Alicia bodyguards never took a threat lightly and as a whole, all of their pistols were drawn. 

"I don't know who you think you are - but Sir, I advise you to leave, immediately!" one of the guards snapped.

Finally, the man's eyes moved away from Alicia and to the shouting bodyguard with an annoyed looked. 

"I am not a patient man, nor do I repeat myself." he had said as he hand moved towards his back. 

In that moment, Alicia knew what he was reaching for. She wasn't given the chance to see what happened next as she shoved backwards and the entire garage was suddenly filled with loud noise of guns being fired. Screaming, she covered her ears and coward to the dirty cement since there was nothing to hide behind. But as quickly as the gun battle had started, it ended just as fast, leaving Alicia who stood up on shaking legs and to notice the bodies that lay at her feet. In the few seconds guns had been fired, her guards her ran to her while she had been on the ground screaming. They had tried to shield her body once more only to be shot dead and to have their blood now staining her long white dress. Now she was alone and staring up at the man who and just murdered 8 people and maybe more. 

"Finally." he man sighed as he tossed his gun away like a useless piece of trash. 

"I warned you Princess. I told you that if I was ever free again, I would find you and exterminate your decedents. And yet, here we are, the day I waited so long for." 

Alicia shook her head, completely confused now.  
"I am certain I have never met you before!" 

The man laughed as he ran a hand over his red hair.  
"Indeed we have met. But it was a very...very...very long time ago. Ah, but yes, of course you don’t remember me. Being born into another dimension seems to have that effect on a few. 

Like the flipping of a switch, the laughter on the man’s face was quickly replaced with cold anger and hatred as his eyes locked with Alicia’s once more.  
“I would never forget you… Princess Zelda. You may have been born into the Brodex family, but who you truly are and where you truly come from still pumps in your veins. The empty void you cursed me to gave me plenty of time to think about my revenge. To think about you...and how I will make you suffer." 

Alicia sharply shook her head as her feet finally moved and she stumble backwards. Clearly this man was a lunatic and reasoning with him didn't seem like a wise move. While she had no idea what in the world he was talking about, she found herself only caring about getting away from him. 

“I do not know you sir and if I have wronged you in some way, believe me, I am sorry! But in all my 24 years of life, I swear to you – I do not even know who you are! Perhaps you are confused!” 

“Ooh, you may not know who I am, and perhaps that is best. But that does not matter since you now belong to me.” 

This man is a physco! Alicia though to herself in a panic. I need to get out of here! Where are the other people - surely they heard the firing of guns! 

Finally clear of the dead bodies, Alicia’s eyes darted past the unmoving man and towards the sliver, elevator doors. They were clearly over 10 feet away and she doubted her luck of being able to run past him fast enough. Her final option was the stars on the other side of the garage that descended down to each of the levels below. She quickly looked over her shoulder to see the red exit sign at the beginning of the stairway much further away than the elevator – yet – clear of anyone standing in her way. 

A dark chuckle filled the air as her eyes snapped back to the murder.  
“Don’t do it Princess.” he waned while holding out his hand. “Don’t make me chase you. I’m in no mood-,” 

Before he could finish, Alicia suddenly lifted the hem of her long white dress and race for the exit. Panic made the world seem to move in slow motion as she forced her legs to run as fast as she could. Her heart doubled in speed as she came closer to the exit and she was nearly there. She knew as soon as she ran down the stairs, someone would see her. She would scream for help and the evil man who had killed her bodyguards would be dragged off to prison for the rest of his life. Sadly, the tiny daydream vanished the moment Alicia felt a hand grabbing her hair, jerking her to a painful stop. She screamed as she was pulled backwards, her head being snapped back at a painful angle. 

“Please – please stop! I will give you anything you want – just let me go!” she shouted while her hands tried to free her long blonde hair from the man’s tight fist. 

He moved in front of her and close enough for her to smell his after shave. 

“Princess Zelda…why would I ever do a foolish thing as let you go now?” 

“My name is Alicia! I do not know you and you do not know me!” 

She suddenly cried out in pain as the man’s fist tighten its grip on her hair. 

“Your name is Zelda – not Alicia. And me… my name is Ganondorf.” 

Alicia bit her lip to keep from sobbing as hot tears rolled down her cheeks while she struggled to free her hair from his hand. Reasoning with a lunatic seemed pointless now that he was bent on giving her a new name and stating his name was Ganondorf. She knew who she was and still had no memory of this man and arguing with him about those facts no longer seemed important. What was important was the fact that he was standing much closer than she cared for. With her head tipped back, the decently cut dress forced her cleavage into his view now that her back was arched. Since the man named Ganon was much taller than her, he glared down at her with a sly smile. The look that crossed his face made her grow cold with horror. 

“If it is money you want, my Father – King Brodex – will give you whatever you ask for! You have done enough – please – let me go and do no more!” Alicia cried out.

The hand that had tangled its way into her hair finally let go. But before she could move, Ganon’s arms quickly wrapped around her body, pulling her up against him tightly. His mouth was suddenly near her ear, making her freeze. 

“When I am done…” he hissed darkly. “…with destroying your innocent, untouched, virgin body, then I would have finally done enough.” 

A tiny whimper escaped her lips when Alicia closed her eyes as she felt her head spin. But just as she was about to pass out, it was a sharp pain of teeth biting her ear lope that snapped her back awake.

“Ooh, don’t you dare pass out on me Princess.” Ganon snicker into her ear. “You will be awake and aware of everything that I have been dreaming for centuries about doing to your body. Now, shall we be on our way? Our ride will be here shortly and I can’t even begin to tell you how tempting it is to simply shoved you down and do as I please right now.”

“No! I am not going anywhere with you! Let me go!” Alicia shouted she tried to push Ganon away. Tears of frustration and fear ran down her cheeks as she felt utterly helpless and hated every moment of it. 

She opened her mouth to shout more pleas only to be cut off as Ganon’s lips were suddenly on her’s. He kissed her passionately, his mouth demanding hers to response even as she moaned in disguise and squeezed her eyes shut. But to her surprise the kiss suddenly ended as his hold on her body was gone. 

Alicia eyes snapped opened as she quickly recognized another one of the bodyguards, one who hadn’t been there until now, was suddenly standing in front of her. 

“Richard!” she gasped as she watched him. 

Ganon had been shoved away from her and now, Richard stood before her, protecting her from the lunatic. With one hand, he held his gun pointed directly at the murder.

“You sick son of bitch – if you move, I will kill you!” Richard shouted loudly. 

With her eyes still on Ganon, she gasped as he simply smile while his hand moved slowly to the center of his back once more. It was very possible he was still armed and Alicia quickly acted as she grabbed Richard’s arm. 

“He is going to kill you - shoot him now Richard!” she shouted with a quivering voice. 

A dark laugh rolled into the air as Ganon’s hazel eyes now focused on Richard. 

“Not this time Link. It will be I who gets the final blow.” 

And with that, Ganon’s gun was drawn and the trigger was quickly pulled. 

-End of Chapter  
AN:  
Hope you enjoyed!! There’s ton more to come!


	2. Come With Me

I do not in any way own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters based from the game/cartoon TV show. I do not nor have ever made any profit from this story with the use of the characters. This fictional based story is only a means of entertainment with no profit gained. AGAIN, no money/profit is made from this story.

Timeless Wonders  
Chapter 2  
Come With Me

Richard Doone, a devoted bodyguard to the Brodex family, had spent his many years of ensuring safety to the family. He was lucky enough to be assigned to King Brodex himself as a personal bodyguard along with 7 others. It was position he was proud to hold at only 25 while earning respect from those twice his age. So the team assigned to accompany Princess Alicia that evening to St. Views Hospital would never include him unless the King had gone along with her.

It wasn’t until hours after the team had left, Richard tried to contact one of bodyguards for confirmation on a meeting they later needed to have that day. When they couldn’t be reached…when none of them could be reached, Richard traveled alone to the hospital. While there could have been a number of reasons why he couldn’t get in touch with anyone, something simply just didn’t sit well with him. He had checked with the Children’s Cancer wade only to find out that the Princess and her team had left 5 minutes before he had arrived. Yet, there was nothing that could have prepared him for what he saw the moment he stepped out of the elevator and into the parking garage.

The smell of gun powder hit his nose before he even saw the bodies on the ground and the moment he had, he froze. While years of training was supposed to prepare him for events like this, nothing could wipe away the look of horror that crossed his face as he looked down at 8 bleeding, yet very dead bodies. All men and women he had worked with and most, he had trained them himself.

“No! I am not going anywhere with you! Let me go!”

Snapping out of his daze, Richard glared towards the scream and rage filled him to see Alicia being tightly held by a large, grinning man. With copper skin, dark red hair and a small, yet noticeable bit of hair on his chin, the man clearly couldn’t have been older than 30. But when he saw the man now suddenly kissing her, Richard lost all control of his anger and saw nothing but red. Sprinting over to them, he roughly shoved the man away with all his strength while shielding the Princess with his body. Justice needed to be served and this man needed to answer for his crimes. However, in that moment, Richard finger shook on the trigger of his own gun as he aim right at the man and he struggled not to kill him right then and there. He walked backwards, pushing Alicia to move as well in order to put some distance between them.

How dare he touch her! How dare he put his hands on HER! Richard screamed in his own mind while trying to stay focus on keeping the Princess safe.

But his attention was quickly shifted when Alicia had grabbed his arm and warned him of what the man was going to do. Only a second had past between seeing the gun and then, the sudden loud pop that filled the air.

White hot pain exploded in Richards’s entire right arm, causing him to drop his own weapon and fall to his knees while holding his bleeding shoulder that had been shot.

“Richard! No – no!” Alicia cried next to him as he felt her drop to her knees too. He barely felt her tiny hands on his back as he moaned in pain.

Regardless of being shot, Richard still knew what he needed to do. His life simply didn’t matter when it came to his job. He quickly located his dropped gun right in front of him still and reached for it. A smaller, more delicate hand however snatched the gun out of his reach and he watched as Alicia stood; now holding the gun. She pointed it at the man while her entire body trembled making the gun wobble in her grip.

“Please, I am begging you – Ganondorf - or whatever your name may be – please do not kill him or anyone else! I am not worth all of this death!” she cried, her voice filled with raw emotion.

Richard watched as the heartless man laughed while still pointing the gun at him.  
“Ooo? Then you know what you must do. Come with me and I swear that Link will live. With you, he will be nothing to me anyways. I came here to take you, not to kill him, no matter how much pleasure that would give me.”

When Ganondorf looked down at him, Richard sneered in return.

“Shame really…” he replied with a sigh. “Killing you all those years ago would have truly changed the tides in my favor. But alas, if I kill you now Link, nothing will be in order and I may lose this time for good. So today, consider yourself lucky, that is, for now.”

Richard’s frown deepened as he listened to Ganon ramble on about nothing that made any sense to him. However, attention had been turned back to the Princess as the man was back to grinning and now holding a hand out towards her while still holding his own weapon, never moving his aim away from Richard.

“But I could always change my mind Princess if you do not get over here with that gun now!”

“Then kill me and let her go!” Richard grunted out painfully as he squeezed his bleeding shoulder.  
“Pitiful! What kind of a man are you kidnapping women?! King Brodex won’t pay you a damn dime, so stop while you’re already ahead!”

“Shut your mouth Richard!” Alicia snapped, her eyes darting to him for a moment and then back at Ganon.  
“My Father would give this man an entire island if he were to let me go free!”

Ganon suddenly roared with laughter as he shook his head in disbelief.  
“I already told you what I want from you Princess and there is no changing my mind. I want your sweet body spread underneath me. How willing is the King when it comes to the subject of raping his Daughter – hmm? If I were a betting man, my odd would be really low, so I suggest you get over here now with that gun, or I will drag you over here, which will it be?”

Richard’s eyes widen as he looked from Alicia to Ganon.  
“You want to do what to her? What did you say?!” he demanded as anger turned his face red.

But Ganondorf only laughed as he wiggled his finger at Alicia to come.

The pain of being shot should have still hurt since a bullet was lost somewhere in his shoulder. But the idea of this man putting his hands all over the Princess somehow dulled it all away. Richard should have been confused or wondered how the pain was now simply gone for the time being and his mind became clear and focus within seconds. Instead however, he could only think of Alicia and saving her.

…A woman I have loved…since the first day I saw her! I would rather die before I let this man dare touch her again!

With impressive speed, Richard reached down with his left hand to grab the .357 Magnum with only a 2.5 inch barrel that hidden beneath his pants leg. He simply drew the gun and fired without even a moment to aim.

Ganon however managed to see the gun in just enough time to try to doge away only to have the bullet rip off a chuck of his ear.

The garage was now filled with a howl of pain as Alicia dropped to her knees. The gun she had been holding clattered on the ground next to her as her entire body trembled. While Richard had wished there was a way he could have warned her, not even he was sure how he managed enough willpower to overcome the pain that had been in his shoulder moments ago.

The roaring of a loud engine made Richard hopefully glance towards the onramp leading to them. They needed help and now would be perfect timing. But when a black, H3X Hummer came to a screeching halt right next to Ganon, he quickly pushed himself to his feet and hurried to Alicia. No one who worked for the royal family would dare drive such a high profile truck. Grabbing her arm, he roughly jerked the Princess to her feet and without another word; she lifted her dress as they both ran for the elevator. Thankfully, with one push of the button, the doors slide open with a ding and they both rushed in.

Richard desperately pushed a random floor button as he glared out into in the parking lot. He caught a final glimpse of Ganon, who was now rushing towards them just as the doors slid close.

“Oh…my…God!” Alicia whispered in a tiny voice as she dropped to the floor on he hands and knees.  
She covered her mouth, muffling a loud gag. As he watched her, Richard found that he honestly couldn’t blame her. He knew she must have witness all of the guards die and she was nearly snatched away. She hd to be in shock by now. Seeing her trembling body huddled down at his feet and the idea of what might have happened to her only made Richard want to wrap him arms around her, pulling her body close to his while swearing to give his life up for hers. He wanted to wipe her face clean of tears as he would hold her until she felt safe again no matter how long it would take. But it never matter how much he wanted to show Alicia love and protection, his feelings were extremely inappropriate and could never be known. She was a Princess and he was nothing but a body guard to the King. She was royalty and in the Brodex family, girls and boys were betrothed and married by 26. To put it simply, his feelings were in vain.

For now, all Richard could do while kneel beside her and rub the small of her back while she emptied her stomach on the floor.

V  
V  
V  
V  
V

 

Alicia stared down at her hands or rather, her tiny nails as she sat quietly in one of the many family rooms in her home. She nervously picked at the brown gunk buried under them and truly hoped it was nothing more than dirt and not dried blood. It made her wonder how it might have gotten there and for the life of her, she couldn’t remember whether or not she might have touched one of the dead bodyguards since they had made an attempt to protect her. With a though, her eyes begin to water while she bit her lip and struggled to still clean her own nails.

It had only been one day since the brutal murdering spree and the media was buzzing like hungry bees. All around the world knew by now that the only hire to the Brodex family was nearly kidnapped after her entire team of guards were shot down where they stood. And while Richard Doone was regarded as a hero, an investigation was in high gear. Today however, Alicia knew things were about to become even more intense.

As if on cue, the doors to the study were suddenly flung open as Lana Hanes marched quickly inside. Dressed in a pencil black skirt and a Robert Cavalli blouse, she stopped a few feet in front of Alicia in a demanding pose. The late 30’s woman wore a frown on her face and looked older than her years due to the way she wore overly bleached hair slicked backwards with too much hair spray. The ponytail in the back of her neck was pulled so tight, her eyes always looked as cold as she was.

“Ms. Hanes…” Alicia replied softly while looking away from the woman’s stare.

“Did that Ganondorf man hurt you in any way?” Lana asked tartly.

Lana and the King had been away in Scotland yesterday during the time everything had happened. Alicia and Richard had already made countless statements and were questioned by the police and detectives for the rest of that day. She knew the statements had reached her Father long by now, and yet, the question too her by surprise. She had only stated what Ganon had done to her guards and how he wanted to kidnap her for ransom. What she didn’t tell them was how he wanted to sexually assault her and made it very clear with the way he had looked at her and kissed her. No, these were facts that only Richard knew about and he followed in suit as they both were questioned at the same time. Whether she was ashamed of this fact or was in denial, not even she was sure of which, the most important thing was catching the man as soon as possible.

“No!” Alice answered shocked.

“Then I would advise you to stand up! Your Father is demanding a meeting with the two of us at once! And by God, what are you wearing?!” Lana asked with a wrinkling of her nose.

Standing, Alicia quickly looked down at her clothes and finding nothing wrong with it. The dress was completely black while flowing past her ankles gracefully. The top of the dress covered her entire neck and arms leaving her face and hands exposed. She wore no makeup and wore her golden hair in a bun on the top of her head. The outfit was a far cry from her normal expensive lace and silks, but she was still in shock and really didn’t care.

“Eight of my body guards were slain yesterday. I am honoring their deaths.” she replied proudly with a slight raised chin.

“Well honor them with respect towards the King at the same time. Your attire is degusting. No matter, there is no time to change. Quickly get to his meeting room.”

Lana Hanes was a women that Alicia never cared for even as young as 10 years old. The woman acted as the King’s adviser and she had long suspected her of being involved in assignations at her Father’s command. Prickled and sharped tongued, disrespect seemed to bleed through Lana’s pours toward everyone accept for the King which explained why she continued to work for him.

Nervously twisting her fingers together, Alicia hurried after Lana. By the time she reached the meeting room, she was surprised to see her Father had already arrived and was sitting at the head of the oak table that had room for 12 more people. However, only Lana sat right to him on the left side and Alicia quickly took the seat on the right.

The heavy doors were closed from the outside by servants, leaving the three of them alone in the luxury room. While Alicia often found herself alone with them, it allowed her Father to speak and act however he wanted, which always worried her.

“Welcome home Father.” she replied wispy while looking up at him. “I trust your meeting in Scotland went well? I know traveling from there and here in Maypole must have been a extremely long flight.”

King Maxwell Brodex harrumphed as he placed his heavy hands on the table. “Would have gone far better if I had not been forced to return home so soon.”

The older man may have been 51 years old, however, he barely looked a day over 40. His golden blond hair was chopped low to his head, resembling a drill sergeant more than a King. Even his body matched that profile due to his large muscles and strong legs. A blonde bread that was neatly cut framed his chin and cheeks while finishing his profile with steel blue eyes. Once, Alicia had seen her Father as a handsome man who strong due to the loss of his wife when giving birth to her. Now, she saw him in an entirely different way.

“I suppose events like these are simply unavoidable.” Maxwell remarked with a sigh. “That man, Ganondorf, I read the statement you made yesterday after it all happened. Did he rape you?”

Alicia eyes widened as she stared at her Father.  
“No! Gooddness Father – I would have told the hospital if..if…”

“Well good.” he murmured while waving a hand to stop her from talking. “You are betrothed to Ladon Niccolo and I fear I will lose my investment with his family if you had been raped. But then…there are ways of fixing damages to a women’s body.”

“Rumors, Your Highness, is a terrible damage to be fixed.” Lana remarked as if she was talking about light bulbs.

“Indeed. But we are rich and I would find a way to quiche them. However, it is nice to know that this man only desires money. Honestly, do I look as if I am willing to give a cent of my money away to a mad man just like that?”

Unable to figure out what to say, Alicia nodded and looked down at her dirty nails.  
It stung to hear her Father speak so carelessly about the subject of rape. But then, she knew he cared more about social standings, power, and money far more than her. Her mind raced back to when Richard had said that the King wouldn’t have paid anything for her return and that kidnapping her was pointless. Sadly, he had been right. She knew that her Father would blow up an entire island long before paying a cent for her return. Her death would void a royal law in her family that stated that a King would be unable to remarry if the Queen died. As long as there was a living hire, the only other marriage that would be arranged was to be that of the hire. But if Alicia died, the King could marry whomever he wanted and could have children until his dying day. Part of her wanted to believe this would never happen. However, deep down, she knew her Father resented her for the death of the Queen during child birth and only recognizes her for polical standings.

As Lana placed files all over the table for the King while pointing things about someone’s background, which was strangely blank, Alicia toned them out as she stared at a photo that had been taken of Ganon when he was walking into the hospital long before the murders. Her mind raced as she struggled to understand why she had the feeling that she knew him – or rather – should have known him. There was something so familiar about him and the name he kept calling her that made her feel sick. He had called her Zelda and Richard had been given the name Link. Then there was something about a…void? And he was trapped? Alicia found herself biting her lip as none of this made any sense. And while she told the story of how he wanted to kidnap her, she could never go into details about what he wanted to do to her. She fought back tears remembering how he had stolen her first kiss and the way he had looked at her. Given a second chance, she might have really shot him.

A loud knock at the doors snapped Alicia out of her daze and silenced the King and Lana.

As the door crept open, it was Richard Doone who popped his head inside.  
“Forgive me. I was told you wanted to see me Your Highness?”

Maxwell motioned for Richard to come inside as he quickly pushed all the paper into a file and out of sight. “Yes, do come in.”

Alicia watched as Richard quickly walked inside while pushing the door close behind him. He was dressed in his black button up shirt and slacks, a normal uniform for the bodyguards to wear. His lightly colored blonde hair however was loose, falling less than an inch past his chin. His right arm that had been shot was tucked away in a dark blue sling, yet there was no cast on it as she had expected.

Richard nodded to Lana and his eyes then turned to her.

“Princess.” he said, his voice and eyes much softer than even her own Father’s when seeing the horror of what had happened still on her face. “How are you doing?”

Alicia smile. “I am fine. I am still in one piece thanks to your bravery. There are no words of gratitude I could ever give that would be enough towards what you have done for me. It is you I should be asking that question.”

“This is nothing! I mean, it will be headed in less than 2 weeks. I’ll be back at work in no time, don’t you worry.”

“Work is precisely what I need to speak to you about Richard.” Maxwell said as he lend back in the chair.

When all attention had been turned to him, the King sighed.

“Frist, I want to thank you for saving Princess Alicia. You have saved this family a tremendous amount of media attention. We have enough of it already. The death of the Princess would make this island we live on seem dangerous when it is not.”

“I was only doing the job I would have done for you, Your Highness.” Richard replied with a small nod.

“I took a moment to read over the statements you made to the investigators and there is something that does not settle well with me.”

Alicia felt her heart jump as her Father jammed a finger on top of the a file that lay on the desk.

“You, Richard, said that you showed up on the scene because of a communication problem with my Daughter’s guards, is that correct?”

A worried glance from Richard was casted at Alicia before he turned his attention back to Maxwell with a curt nod.

“Then,” continued the King, “You were questioned as to why you did not inform anyone of your intentions of going to the hospital yourself. You stated …you simply had a ‘bad feeling’. Care to explain why you did not follow protocol and do the one thing that would have made you seem less suspicious? ”

When Alicia saw the confident Richard Doone struggle to answer, she snapped a glare towards the King, angry that he was doing this.

“Father – what does it matter? Richard was in the right place at the right time and saved my life. Bad feeling or not, he still saved me.”

“I do not have time for feelings.” Maxwell hissed coldly towards Richard’s direction. “I only have time for facts. The fact is this, 8 guards were killed and Richard not only showed up alone and to no one else knowledge, but he was not killed. Why is that?”

“Are you implying he had something to do with this?” Alicia snapped.

She opened her mouth to yell even more but her words were cut short when a large, rough hand grabbed the top of her thigh. Maxwell was sitting close enough to reach under the table and to grab her, unseen by anyone else. As his fingers squeezed, Alicia wondered if he knew that his hand was too far up her thigh and how uncomfortable it was making her. She wondered if he knew that when he did things like this, he was tittering on the line that divided abuse and sexual abuse. Sadly, this was not the first time he had done this and he didn’t even glance her way as his hand became a warning for her to stop talking.

When her eyes locked with Richard, something in her heart told her he knew what was happening. He always seemed to know whether it was cues he picked up on or the fact that he simply knew the King better than most due to being around him so much. As tears blurred Alicia’s vision, he looked away and down at the floor.

This is so unfair! How dare Father accuse this man when he only saved me – nothing more!

“Your Highness,” Richard finally spoke up while keeping his eyes down.  
“I swear to you, I had nothing to do with what happened yesterday. Those men and women who were gunned down, they were my friends. I have served your family for years, I would never put you, the Princess, or anyone in danger. I can only say I just…I just had a bad feeling that day and showed up. There’s nothing illegal about it. But believe me, I had nothing to do with this.”

All eyes were turned back to the King who was frowning by now.

“I told you before, I do not have time for feelings.” he stated. “And so, you are terminated Richard Doone and if you come so much as 100 feet towards my home or any member of the Brodex family, I will have you shipped off to a prison.”

“You cannot be serious!” Alicia shouted in disbelief. “Father – do not do this!”

Pain shot down her leg as Maxwell hand shifted to her inner thigh, squeezing the tender flesh harder. Wincing, she lowered her head trying to hide the look of pain that crossed her face. But when she glanced back up at Richard, she was horrified by the look of pure anger that crossed his face. She knew he was fully aware of the King currently hurting her and she pleaded with her eyes for him to simply leave it be. The abuse she received from her Father was family business and Richard would find himself in danger if he ever got involved.

“You will be compensated for the 4 years remaining on your contract.” Lana, who had nearly been forgotten, added. “I will also notify you when funeral arrangements have been made and only then, you are allowed to be near the royal family, but nothing outside of that. While your involvement with Ganondorf seems slim, your right shoulder has been compermised and the royal has no time for those who are not 100% as of this moment. Even if you are found to be telling the truth, you job for this family has ended as of today. Now if you please…”

Lana stood and quickly walked to the door when she opened it and waited for Richard. Alicia watched as his mouth opened and closed twice before he dropped his head rubbed the bridge between his nose with his left hand.

“Your Highness, I have only ever wanted to protect your family.” Richard stated while looking back up at the King. “That is all I have ever wanted to do.”

“Richard Doone, believe me, you are not the only person in the world who feels that way.” Maxwell chuckled.

“Justly so. Then, let me say, it was an honor Your Highness…Princess…”

As Richard made a final bow and turned to walk out the door, Alicia suddenly had the urge to scream for him to stop. Maybe it was because he was being unfairly judged for his actions. Or perhaps she didn’t want him to leave due to the fact that he and Lana were the only two aware of the abuse she received from the King.

No…I just…do not want him to go!

It wasn’t love that made a tear fall down her cheek as she watched him walk down the hallway. She had never loved him and doubted she ever would. But it was the feeling of being alone that made her shove her Father’s hand off of her thigh as she pushed away from the table while standing. This was so wrong on so many levels and she was tired of feeling helpless.

“Daughter, before you go running after that man, you might want to know something.”

Alicia froze just before she was about to take off after Richard as he turned down the far hallway and out of sigh. She looked over at the King who gave her a cold stare from his seat. His finger tapped the file in front of him again.

“Richard Doone is not who he says he is.”

“What are you saying?” Alicia murmured while narrowing her eyes at her Father.

“What I am saying is this… that man has no history. No parents, no home, no grade school teachers, nothing! His history only begins the day he started to work here for us. Before that, his background check is blank.”

“It is as if he appeared out of thin air on the door steps of this family.” Lana added as she returned to the table and right next to the King’s side. “I did a deep background check just to be sure he truly was not involved in this attack. This is simply protocol for anyone who may witness a crime and live to talk about it. I found the information he had given us years ago when he first began his work here was gone meaning it must have been fake. So I dug further and found nothing about him…which is worse than finding out a person is a serial killer.”

The King shook his head with a degusted look on his face.  
“He had a bad feeling- I say that is horse shit under my boot that I smell! I trusted Richard and now, whether he is involved with that murderer or not, I cannot – will not – allow a liar to simple walk around freely. That man is playing us, and I do not like to play. Lana…”

Alicia eyes widened as Lana pulled a red phone from the waste of her skirt.

“Just tell me when and how you want this done. I have other targets planned for the 3rd, 9th, and oh yes, I must not forget those two on the 6th too.”

“Alicia.”

When the King called her name, she face him, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

“You are excused.” he pointed out with a dismissive wave of his have. “There is a press meeting that will take place in the Petal Family Room, but you are not invited. I do not need you before the media, crying weakly since you are still in a state of shock. I will tell them what I want them to know. In the meantime, you stay away and I will simply say…you are still recovering. You things will be pack tomorrow since I think it is time you meet with Ladon Niccolo since you will be married to him in 2 years.”

“B-but the funeral!” Alicia protested. “They were my guards! Father, do not take away my very last chance to say good bye to them! They saved my life with their own, this is the least I could do for them and their families!”

“You flight leave tomorrow at 6pm.” Maxwell continued as if she hadn’t said a word. “Now, leave us. I really do not feel like asking you once more.”

Alicia backed away from the two people sitting on the table she now knew she never realized how evil they were. She had seen Lana’s red phone before and the discussion of dates always lead to an assignation. Richard was going to be killed no one seemed to be bothered by this except for her.

“Oh, and Princess…” Lana shouted as Alicia hurried to the door. “If I miss my target because you are feeling brave, you may be twice your Father’s age before you can ever leave Torshavn Island where Ladon Niccolo lives. Do keep that in mind. Richard will be handled and I advise you to stay out of my way.”

*End of Chapter 2*

V  
V  
V  
V  
V

AN:  
WHEW – that chapter went on waaay longer than intended!!  
Thank you for the Favs and Reviews! They help fuel the fire needed to push a chapter out!  
When I started this story years ago, a few questions – good ones – were thrown at me and I’m going to address some of them now since were at that point in the story. Also, if you ran across my old story that still posted under my LadyJuly account on FF.org, then you will see where I have made some major changes. I had to do this since the direction I was going with the story made me hit a brick wall back then. This revised verse is going to dramatically change a lot of event – yet sticking to the plot I was kinda cooking back then. Example – the old story, it was Alicia who fired Richard for his safety of not putting him into anymore danger. This one, so much better to have the King do it with a motive to kill him.  
Oooo!

Present VS OoT

Princess Alicia Brodex – Princess Zelda of Hyrule  
Richard Doone – Link (Haaa did he ever have a last time?)  
King Maxwell Brodex – King Hyrule  
Lana Hanes – Impa (Yep, she’s a meanie)  
Ganondorf – Oh you know this one!

King Maxwell / King of Hyrule

I had a person ask me, why was the King so bloody mean! When I think back to OoT, Zelda had pointed out that she was afraid of Ganon as a child and how her Father didn’t listen to her. This gave me the idea and the pleasure to turn the man into a cold, borderline abusive parent . Oooo but there is so much more to come with him.

Ganondorf Age

If I was guessing, from Oot, Ganon looked like he was a guy in his late 40s or early 50s. But then everyone has a different option about that. However, in this story, he is really in his late 20s, early 30s and slightly…handsome? As the story continues, you’ll see where the guy is a total creep and his looks is sometime the fuel he uses to lure women.

Happy New Year!!!


	3. The Kidnapping

I do not in any way own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters based from the game/cartoon TV show. I do not nor have ever made any profit from this story with the use of the characters. This fictional based story is only a means of entertainment with no profit gained. AGAIN, no money/profit is made from this story. 

Timeless Wonders   
Chapter 3  
The Kidnapping

Being slightly drunk, or buzzed as some would see it, was a feeling that Richard gladly accepted tonight. He lay in the middle of the smooth wooden floor simply because it was the coolest spot in his entire, two bedroom house. Staring up at the ceiling, his mind whirled around his own life and what else he was supposed to do now that he had been fired. While part of him felt sorry for himself, another part slowly started to become angry when he thought about King Brodex. But before his temper could start to boil again, a face suddenly appeared in his line of sight. 

“What the hell? Rich, you stupid shit, didn’t you hear me knocking at you own door?! Why do I have to use my spare when you are in here already?!” 

A harsh kick was delivered into his side which made Richard groan as he curled into a ball.

“Tina…sorry…I didn’t hear you at all.” he grunted while rubbing his side. “I was thinking about stuff.” 

“Looks more like you were trying to get drunk.” Tina snapped back as she reached down and picked up the empty bottle of Jack Daniels. “God you’re pathetic. Get up! Let’s go shopping since your almost rich now. Arion is being an asshole and I feel the need to buy those $400 boots I’ve been eyeing for weeks.” 

Richard’s eyes followed Tina as she walking around his living room picking up food cartons and paper from his floor while murmuring something about him being a pig. He smiled, loving his best friend all the more. 

Tina Galene was quick tempered woman who was only 23 years old. But Richard couldn’t blame her since she was extremely short and petit while only coming to his shoulder when she stood next to him. When Richard started college the few short years before working for the Brodex Royal Family, he had met the smaller woman and fell in love. Regardless of her tiny body, she made up for her height in looks by letting her brown hair grow pass her shoulders and fall hallway down her back in thick curls. With hazel eyes, tiny nose, and heart shaped lips, it came as no surprise that many guys easily fell for her. This always happened…until she became angry about something. Tina had the vocabulary of a sailor and didn’t care how unladylike her yelling made her. After dating for nearly a year, they both came to an agreement that they simply didn’t fit well together which bloomed into a friendship that made them closer than dating. So after Richard had explained to Tina about getting fired and what had happened, it was no surprise to see her there now.

Groaning, Richard used his left hand to push himself up while adjusting the sling on his right arm. 

“Tina, I’m on my way to being drunk, so shopping isn’t the smartest move I can make right now.” he murmured as he watched her disappeared into the kitchen to trash the junk she had been holding. She quickly returned and stood before him with a pair of legging jeans, over size blue sweater and fuzzy boots. Her thick hair was pulled back in the middle of her head which made it easier to see the annoyed look on her face. 

“What’s your damage Rich? You said they paid you off handsomely. You’ve got enough money now where you don’t have to work another day in your life. Pay off this house and get yourself a wife! Have some babies and die as a fat drunk – what are you so upset about?” 

Richard made a face at Tina as she sat down on the floor next to him. But the look didn’t last as he sighed; defeated. 

“I don’t know. I just kind of saw myself working for the Royal family for years.” 

“Why? So you can make goo-goo eyes at the Princess while she looks at you like your nothing but a flea?” 

Giving her a tart smile, Richard momentarily hated he even told Tina about his feelings for the Princess. But his mood switched back to serious as he looked down at the floor. 

“It’s got nothing to do with the Princess. Well – it does – but – nothing about me having feelings for her. That Ganondorf guy took out 8 guards and from what the Princess stated, it was all done with ease. If they don’t catch him soon, that man is going to go after her again. I just know it! And if he was able to take out 8 guards with just one gun, who knows what else he can do if he tried harder.”

“You said the King fired you because he thought you might have been tied with the guy because you’re entire life before working for the family is somehow gone. The way you’re sounding right now Rich, it’s almost as if you know him or something.” 

“Oh I definitely don’t know him, but is it weird that I feel like…I should? Like I knew him but forgot about him? I get the feeling that this guy is bad news. Really...bad news.” 

Tina suddenly broke into a fit of giggles as she stood. “And now, you are drunk. Look, the asshole really isn’t your problem anymore. That family have more than enough money to dig a hole in the middle of the Earth and hide in it.” 

“Guess so.” Richard sighed doubtfully as he rubbed his forehead and had to admit he was feeling ten times dizzier now that he was sitting up. 

“You must be an idiot – did you forget your arm is in a sling was shot two days ago? I’m sure your on pain meds and I know you’re not supposed to be drinking while on them either.” she pointed out while shaking her head. 

Looking down at his shoulder, Richard shook his head. “You know, it doesn’t hurt at all. I feel like if I took the sling off, it will be fine since it wasn’t put into a cast.” 

“OKAY drunken superman. A gunshot wound doesn’t heal in two days.” 

Grabbing his left arm, Tina helped pull Richard to his feet which he stumbled a few times before standing. 

“Let’s get you to bed since your halfway there already.” 

It was only then that he realized he was only dressed in boxers, socks, and a fitting t-shirt which made him laugh. 

“Well thank you for not taking advantage of me while I’m drunk.” 

Tina laughed as she helped Richard to his room. “Oh please. Been there – done that! Besides, Arion’s dick is bigger than yours. But do you mind if I crash in your guest room? I mean it, Arion is being a jerk and what better way to ruffle his feathers than to openly admit I stay here tonight.” 

“Be my guest.” 

V  
V  
V  
V  
V

“This is incredibly disrespectful and wrong. Father has no right – none at all!” 

Princess Alicia marched angrily across the tarmac while making the 3 guards that accompanied her nearly jog to keep up. Dressed in a black bustier jumpsuit that flared out at her ankles and a leather jacket to cover her bear shoulders, she carried only a Swaine Adeney Brigg shoulder bag since everything else was already packed on the jet for her. 

“My apology Princess, but I am only following the Kings orders when it comes to getting you on his private plane.” said one of the guards’ that she had been snapping at since leaving her home. 

As promised, King Brodex made sure that bags for an entire month was packed for her and Alicia found herself being shoved into a limo that took her to their private airport. She had absolutely no desire to fly and see her soon to be husband, Ladon – a man she had never met. She needed to be home where she could honor her fallen guards and their family. Work needed to be done when it came to finding out whom Ganondorf was and where was he hiding. But her Father cut her out of everything by telling the media that she was simply going to leave their home in Mayport and fly to Torshavn Island for her own safety and protection. But Alicia knew of her Father’s shady tactics and whatever he was going to do, people, weather innocent or not, were going to die. 

The though made her suddenly stop, only a few feet away from the waiting jet that had yet to be started. Spinning on her heels, Alicia held out her hand at the three guards that had been following her. 

“I want a phone – now!” she demanded harshly. 

The three men looked at each other, seeming a bit confused, but none of them move to hand her anything. 

“Did you not hear me?!” 

“We are sorry Princess…” another one of the guard spoke up slowly. “The King demanded that we do not give you a phone.” 

Alicia felt her bottom lip tremble for a second before she forced it to stop. When she had learned Richard’s faith, she had returned to her room as ordered and pulled out the tiny cell phone from her nightstand. Her finger as trembled over the Call button as she stared down at his number. He had saved her and the least she could do was save him in return. Lana’s threats of assassination were real and she knew better than to think otherwise. But she needed to warn Richard. However, before she could call, it was Lana who came barging into her room and snatching the phone away without missing a beat. 

“Do not waste your time Princess.” she had said. “His number is no longer in service and he cannot be reached. And please do not forget the warning I gave to you.” 

Alicia had twisted her lips into frown and then, blinked as Lana walked out of the room while closing the door behind her. 

-If his number is no longer in service, why take my phone?- 

The gears in her head begin to turn, pointing out a few facts she did not want to forget. First, she had already memorized Richard’s number only seconds before Lana came barging in and she quickly wrote the number down on a piece of paper she hide away. The second fact was that the only reason Lana may have taken her phone is because the number was still in service. The third fact was that she was willing to bet his phone would not be in service for long. 

Desperate, she had asked nearly every guard she came across for their phone since then, but they had all refused. Even now, she was being denied the chance to try and save Richard. True, she may be able to find a phone easily once landing on Torshavn, but it very may well be too late by the time her 7 hour flight ended. 

The starting of the jet made Alicia turned and cast a worried look towards it before turning back to the guards. The tarmac was poorly lite due to the dark sky above them, but she could clearly see the uncomfortable look on the guards face. 

-I cannot just let another person die and not do something about it!-

Stepping closer to the guards with her hand still out stretched, she lowered her voice. 

“Lana is going to have Richard Doone killed.” Alicia hissed with a shaking voice. “The man who saved your soon to be Queen! He trained nearly all of you and you all know he is a good man. I am trying to warn him and if one of you does not give me your phone, his blood will be on your hands. Also, I swear to you – none of you will even be able to dream about working for me once I take the throne. Now – please!” 

Without another second of hesitation, one of the guards gently grabbed her arm and spun her to face the plane. 

“I am sorry Princess, but we cannot honor your request.”

Furious, Alicia jerked away and froze when she noticed someone emerging from the door of the jet.   
King Brodex glided down the stairs, a phone to his ear as he stared at his daughter. The wining of the engine starting up made it impossible for anyone to hear him and by the time he reached her, the phone was tucked away in his back pocket. He tugged down on his Dormeuil Vanquish suit jacket before holding out his hand. 

“Hand me your bag Alicia.” he demanded. 

Cooling her anger, she slipped the light blue bag off her shoulder and handed to her Father which he opened and searched the inside. 

“What are you looking for Father?” 

“As if you did not already know.” he murmured as he zipped it close and tossed it to the guard who had denied her. “Come, I wanted to speak with you before you left on your flight. And please, try to look elegant once you have arrived in on Torshavn Island. The media will be watching. You are allowed to look, how do you say, sad, but please, if you want to cry, go lock yourself in a room somewhere and get it out of your system.” 

 

A tight smile crossed his lips as he led the way to the jet. The luxury, 2.8 million dollar plane was something that Alicia had once loved to fly on. With thick carpets and plush seats along with the plane dividing into 3 separate, private areas, what wasn’t there to love? However, now, she would give her left foot if the jet suddenly was unable to fly in that moment. 

After entering the jet, Alicia made her way to the middle section which was a closed off area that she and Father travel in normally where no guards really were allowed to stay in. Sitting down, she quickly buckled her seat belt and glared out the tiny window, trying to ignore the King as much as she could. Whatever he had to say, she truly did not want to hear it. Her Father however was not a man who liked to be ignored. 

“I swear, the older you become, the more disgraceful you turn.” Maxwell barked as he stood right next to her seat in the aisle. “I have my reasoning as to why I do things the way that I do them. Having an attitude about them is not going to make life any easier for you.” 

“When has my life ever been easy?” Alicia suddenly snapped as she turned to her Father with anger. “You cut me down at the knees so that I am unable to do anything for myself! I do no need to go and fly to see Ladon! I need to be here! And Richard,-“ 

“What about him?!” 

The King’s voice thundered in the tight jet loud enough to shake Alicia for only a moment before she continued. 

“He is innocent! Father, all these years he has stood at your side and only now you believe he intended harm to this family?! He could have killed us hundreds of times over in our sleep if he truly wanted us dead!” 

“Then tell me why was his background check blank then? Mind explaining that?” 

“I do not know! There are countless reasons!” 

Undoing her belt from the single row seat, Alicia stood, facing the King with a pleading look on her face. 

“Pack me up and ship me away – do as you will. But please Father, I am begging you, do not kill the man who saved my life! Listen to me for once!” 

Smirking, Maxwell crossed his arms, making it very clear that Alicia’s words were falling on deaf ears. There was no look of forgiveness or even the tiniest hint of regret on his face. Hurt and angry, she raised her chin an inch, looking up at the King coldly. 

“Fine. Kill an innocent man, Father. It truly is what you do best. But please, do not let it be forgotten that someday- and someday soon, I will…be Queen.” 

The statement earned her a harsh slap across her face, something she knew was coming and had no way of stopping it. What she hadn’t expected was in the King wrapped his thick hands around her throat, pushing her down to the floor. 

“You may be my daughter, but that does not mean you have the right to speak to me that way!” he hissed as he straddled her while squeezing hard enough to make her struggle. She tried to scream, but she only managed to gasp as her lungs fought for air. Thankfully, when her lips started to feel cold, Maxwell let go of her neck, causing Alicia to cough violent while still lying on the floor. When she caught the glimpse of how the King looked down at her body, a new kind of panic squeezed her heart. No Father had any business looking at their daughter’s body with greed and lust. And yet, the King made no secret of his wants while his eyes lingered on her neck and chest. 

“I should ruin you.” he growled in a voice Alicia had never heard before. “You show such little respect to me… Perhaps it is time I prove to you what happens when I am disrespected. You may be my daughter, but that does not clear you from what I can – what I will – do.”

“Ladon Niccolo and his family are insanely religious!” Alicia quickly stated her voice trembling. “What you dare speak of doing to me – it will ruin my marriage the night Ladon finds out otherwise. Also, think of your investment!” 

Within seconds, the King’s look of lust switched to that of boredom. Lifting off of her, he stepped backwards, fixing his suit jacket with a few determined tugs. Horrified by her own Father’s intentions, Alicia quickly stood on wobbly legs. She had feared her Father would soon make advances on her since the way he grabbed her was wildly inappropriate. From grabbing her thighs to mindlessly run his fingers though her long, golden hair when they may have been in the back of their limo, these were actions family members simply didn’t have with each other. 

“You are not allowed to do any press conference or interviews of any sort.” Maxwell stated as if nothing had just happened only seconds ago. “I trust you will keep in mind that you are the example of my family while you are in Torshavn. It would be wise you not forget that. Communication will be returned to you once you have arrived on the Island, but by then, I hope that you would have forgotten all about Richard Doone. He will simply be…a missing man.” 

Alicia knew for a fact that when it came to her Father and Lana’s tactics, they never involved kidnapping. Instead, the victim was always murdered and their body was always never found. Her heart ached as she thought of Richard’s lifeless body being thrown to the bottom of the sea, or something equally cruel. But the King had managed to cut away any chance she might have had to save him and as she watched him walk off the plane, she hated him all the more.

V  
V  
V  
V  
V 

 

It was the hissing of his own name that slowly pulled Richard out of a deep sleep. He first realized something was heavily leaning on his body as he lay on his back while in his bed. As he slowly opened his eyes, he drowsily looked up into the panic face of Tina. All the lights in the house had been turned off, but there was enough moonlight that fluttered though the curtain where he could see her face that was full of panic.

The moment he opened his mouth, her hand tightly clamped over his lips. 

“Shh!” she hissed while looking away and towards the door leading out of the room. Her long, thick hair fell around him like a curtain and while this may have been a turn on to some men, to see the look on her face sobered him quickly. 

That’s when he heard it.   
The wooden floor in the living room creaked at the weak spot Richard purposely set up. With his security background, is came as no surprise that many like him set up weak spots in their house just in case someone managed to get past the security system. Sure enough, the tiny sound was enough to alert him that someone was in his house. 

The look on Tina’s face made it clear that she knew what was happening too. There was no time to think about whom the person in his house might have been or why they were there to begin with. Instead, Richard knew whoever it was; they slipped into his house meaning someone wanted him dead.

Grabbing Tina’s shoulder, he quietly rolled her over so that she lay on the bed as he sat up. He mouthed for her to not move as he slid off the bed and reached underneath it. There, a loaded 9mm pistol lay which was loaded and ready to go. Flicking the safety off with his good, left hand, he glanced up at Tina. Dressed in only an oversize shirt and letting her legs remain bear, she looked scared with the mob of hair that fell everywhere in a mess. She was sitting up with eyes glued to the gun knowing full well she needed to stay where she was. Nodding, she bit her lip and glanced back to the opening of the door. While the moonlight from outside provided some light into the room, the hallway curved, hiding the full view into the rest of the house. 

Still dressed in only boxers, Richard took long, quiet steps out his door and into the hallway. With his heart hamming in his chest, he had every intention of sneaking up on whoever this person was and demand some answers. But when he kept around the corner which led directly into the living room, a dark figure was making their way around the corner at the same time. He saw the gun in their hand before he saw a face and he ducked just in time as a shot was fired. This gave him enough time to point his own weapon at the person’s thigh and when it was his turn to fire, he shot the intruder. 

The person groaned, dropping their own weapon and falling in a loud heap to the wooden floor. With his gun still aimed, Richard kicked the dropped weapon down the hallway.   
“On your back!” he snapped loudly while wanting to see who just tried to kill him. 

When the person, or rather man, groaned again, Richard was in the middle of getting ready to shout for Tina’s help when the front door was quickly opened. 

Richard raised his gun before he even saw a face. But when he did, his weapon wavered only a second before he gripped it harder and clenched his teeth in pure anger.

“You!” he snapped coldly. “What the hell are you doing here in my house?!” 

Fire boiled in his vain as he watched Ganondorf causally step into his house with a pleasant smile on his face. He was dressed in a in a long, black trench coat that fell nearly to his ankles and covering the rest of his outfit. His bright red hair was nearly slicked back just as before and now, a white bandage covered his ear where Richard had last shot him.

The idea of shooting him seemed like the best thing and for a moment, Richard finger tensed. 

“Before you pull that trigger and kill me where I stand…” Ganon replied smoothly. “I think – Boy – that you should worry more about your lovely companion and not so much about me.”

-Tina!-

Without another though, Richard dashed for his bedroom. Turning his back on Ganondorf may not have been the smartest move, however in that moment, he was more worried about Tina than his own. But when he rushed into his room, he found no one, not even her. His eyes darted around the room, finding nothing but tangled sheets.

Heavy foot steps behind him made Richard swing the gun around as Ganon stepped into his room. 

“Where is Tina?!” He shouted. 

“Hmm? Is that what she’s calling herself in this dimension?” Ganon question as he crossed his arms over his large chest and leaned against the door frame. “Beautiful vixen that pesky Fairy turned out to be when she’s not the size an ant.” 

“You murderous psychopath – I asked you a question!” Richard snapped again wanting so badly to shoot this man’s other ear off. 

“If you drop that gun and come with me and my gang quietly, then you and she will live. Refuse and I’ll just have to use Tina as a substituted until Princess Zelda is in my hands once more. I came here on good faith and harming me almost promises Tina’s death.” 

“Good faith my ass! You just tried to have me and Tina killed!” 

“Oooh, you mean that pitiful creature in your hallway?” Ganon asked while glancing towards the distance sound of the intruder who was still moaning from his shot thigh. 

With a sigh, the larger man smirked and shook his head. 

“Hmm, well I do have a confession. This plan did not go as expected. Destroying your background history was child’s play and I made that happen with the snap of a finger since I knew you would be suspected of lying and fired. What I didn’t know was that you would be snuffed out only hours after being let go by the Royal Family. King Maxwell sure is an evil one, which worries me in many ways.” 

“Why? Because you now know how worthless your attempts are to use Princess Alicia as random?”

The question earned a hard fist being slammed against the wall as Ganon glared murderously at Richard.   
“I want to fuck her – and believe me when I say I have enough money that I am satisfied with my own. I’m more worried about that evil bastard putting his hands on her first. I would have had my chance if I hadn’t had to come here to save you. You may have slipped Lana’s attempts once, but I doubt you would have been able to stop her every time. I already told you once – killing you now will set things out of order for me. I need you alive for the moment. Alive and away from the Princess which is why I smudged your background.” 

Pushing away from the door frame, Ganondorf checked his watched before glancing back up at Richard with a witty smile. 

“I really don’t give my gang enough time to have a life of their own. So please, do take your time with doing as I have asked. I can’t promise they will keep their hands off your Fairy girl. Drop the damn gun Boy.” 

“Tina and I have nothing to do with the Brodex Family in any way! Why are you trying to kidnap us when you already don’t need the ransom like you said?!”

But when a cold smile crossed Ganondorf lips, Richard knew he would get no answers right now. For the moment, he feared for Tina and with a sneer, he tossed his loaded gun on the bed.

V   
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

The drop in gravity slowly pulled Alicia out of her deep sleep. She had pass out after crying her eyes out while sitting buckled into her seat. Her dream, which was still fresh in her mind had been a peacefully one and the kind that she never wanted to wake from. She had been in a field with green rolling hills across an expansive land. She had been walking with happiness that filled her chest as her bare feet touched the soft grass. But in the dream, she wasn’t with anyone and she saw nothing but the field as she just walked on and on. The dream had ended as her body made it aware that the plane was finally descending. 

Yawning, she sat up while glancing out the window next to her at the snow cover mountains they were slowly dropping to.

“…Snow?” Alicia murmured as she ran her fingers over the cool glass in wonder. 

She had remembered having summer items packed since Torshavn Island should have been in their hottest months of the year. Yet, as she looked out the window, large mountain stood pointing to the sky as thick snow covered everything.

Confused, she unbuckled herself and stood, making up her mind she needed to ask what was going on. But she stopped when she noticed a few seats behind her, a woman she had never met before sat. She grinned, flashing a row a pearly white teeth than gleamed between her bright red lips. Her skin was the color of smooth hazel and the fact that she had long, red hair that were twisted into large curls on her shoulder made Alicia understanbly uneasy. 

“Well good morning Princess! Good thing you finally woke up. I was a little scared I drugged you a bit too much.” 

“Drugged?” Alicia questioned. And then it hit her. She had asked for a drink of water right before going to sleep due to all the crying. Her eyes shifted from the empty glass that sat in the cup holder under the window before back at the woman confused. 

“Yes, drugged.” the woman answered with a sigh. “A concoction made from Koume and Kotake crazy experiments. I keep telling Ganon they are going to kill someone one of these days.” 

“G-Ganon? You mean Ganondorf?!” she Alicia shouted as she took a step back while holding on to the back of a seat. 

“The fool insistence on you being asleep.” continued the woman as if Alicia hadn’t said anything. “I mean, sure, I was able to kill mostly everyone, threaten the pilot to land at one of our private air field, murder his ass while fueling up and grabbing a whole new crew to fly us here. So maybe it was better you sleep for the 28 hours it took to do all of that.”

-Not again! This cannot be happening again!-

Alicia slowly sank to the floor as her head quickly begin to spin in circles. 

“That fend Ganondorf is behind all of this once more?” she asked in a tiny voice. 

“As if you have to ask. My name is Nabooru and let me welcome you to Jan Mayen Island, Ganondorf current home.” 

-End of Chapter 3- 

V  
V  
V  
V

AN:   
I’m super duper sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out of the oven, but I wanted to make sure it was good enough to enjoy. 

Present VS OoT

Princess Alicia Brodex – Princess Zelda of Hyrule  
Richard Doone – Link   
King Maxwell Brodex – King Hyrule  
Lana Hanes – Impa   
Ganondorf – Himself   
Tina – Navi   
Nabooru – Herself 

Graphic WARNING!!! 

Now, I know a lot of writers online tend to do their warnings of sexual events a bit differently, so I will let you know how I do mine.   
THIS IS YOUR WARNING! lol  
Starting in Chapter 4, there may be some adult themes – and there may not be. You’ll just have to read and find out. But I wanted to give a warning because while some people warn readers right before something graphic happens, I just don’t want to ruin the element of surprise.   
Now when I say graphic, I mean a range of things – but no kiddy stuff cause that’s just evil  .   
So you have been warned for what’s coming down the pipeline.   
NOW – if you don’t want to read graphic sex/rape/torture/whathaveyou stuff, email me at:  
leojuly@live.com  
Will I tailor a chapter just for you that’s only PG-13 rated? You damn right I would!!!! 

As always, thank you for the:  
Reviews  
Likes  
Favorites  
Kudos  
etc … because believe it or not, those help! Bad or good – let me know!!! 

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. A Snowy Hell

****

I do not in any way own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters based from the game/cartoon TV show. I do not nor have ever made any profit from this story with the use of the characters. This fictional based story is only a means of entertainment with no profit gained. AGAIN, no money/profit is made from this story. 

Happy Reading!

Timeless Wonders  
Chapter 4  
A Snowy Hell

Jan Mayen Island, or at least that was what the woman named Nabooru had told her, was one of the coldest places on Earth that Alicia had ever been in her life. Before landing, the woman had given her one chance to change into the clothes that had been waiting in the midsize bathroom on the plane. 

“The forecast for the island is in the negatives today.” Nabooru had warned cheerfully. “Since we don’t want you catching pneumonia, winter gear is waiting for you in the bathroom. I suggest you change since you have a 6 hour ride from the landing strip until you arrive at your new home.” 

Taking the warning to heart, Alicia quickly locked herself in the bathroom, wishing she could simply stay in there until…what? To be saved? Maybe she could simply lock the door and refuse to open it for anyone! But that idea quickly left her after reminding her self that the plastic, lightweight door wouldn’t withstand a few hard kicks before falling down. 

Turning to look at the mirror before her, the realization of being kidnapped made her want to breakdown. All her life, she had been protected from people who wanted to use her as ransom or to simply hurt her for being royalty. The reasons could range from a personal vanda against the family to one of greedy reasons. Yet, Ganondorf, a man she had only met and feared in less than 4 days, managed to do what many couldn’t. He had won, and for now, she needed to be strong. 

Stepping up to the tiny sink, Alicia took a moment to wash her face with shaking hands as she fought to gain control of her emotions. 

-I cannot lose my mind right now. No matter how terrifying this is, I will find a way to leave this place and get away from this man. I knew traveling to Torshavn Island was a mistake and I wonder if Father will finally listen to me if I make it out of here alive.- 

After braiding her long, blonde hair into a tight bun in the back of her head, she quickly dressed in the several layers of clothes that were completed with thick boots and wool jacket that fell past her knees. None of the clothes belonged to her, but she could smell the slightest hint of new fabric from it all. After taking on last look in the mirror in order to promise herself to have courage, she stepped out of the bathroom just as she felt the tell-tell signs of landing soon as the plane slowly descended. 

Moving back to her seat, Alicia saw no sign of Nabooru in the cabin. As an idea hit her like a brick, she quickly sat down and lifted the arm rest that held a hidden compartment. Reaching inside, she pushed the few spoons and forks that there in her way until she grabbed a tiny, yet very sharp steak knife which the blade was protected with a plastic sleeve. After all, this was a private plane – why wouldn’t dinner wear be located in the most convent spot? 

Without wasting a moment more, she quickly stuffed the small knife down the side of one of the long boots she was wearing. There, at least if her pockets were searched, she had a way to defend herself. 

Panting, Alicia tried her best to calm down as the plane finally touched down on the tarmac. Looking at the window, all she could see was snow covered trees and two parked SUVs where the plane rolled to a stop in front of. As soon as the engine cut off, the cabin door was slide open, relieving Nabooru once again. 

The tall, browned skinned woman placed a hand on her hips as she grinned.  
“Nice to see you didn’t commit suicide in the bathroom.” 

“Why would I do such a thing?” Alicia questioned, a bit surprised by the comment. 

“You’re a weak, pitiful little daisy and I’m pretty sure your whole world is crumbling now that we have you.” 

For a moment, Alicia wondered how weak she would seem if she pulled out the knife on Nabooru. Before she could think of something witty to say back, the door on the plane could be heard whizzing open and soon, they were joined by two more men. When one of them pulled a pair of sliver handcuffs from their pocket, she quickly stood, raising her head an inch. 

“Those will not be necessary. I will not give any of you any trouble.”

Shockley enough, Alicia was amazed when the cuffs were tucked away and she motion to walk off the plane. The moment she ducked out of the cargo door and onto the metal stairs, freezing wind instantly made her shiver.

As she descended down the stairs, this gave her a moment to look around to see where on Jan Mayen Island she might have been. But there wasn’t much to take note of. The tarmac they had landed on was small and meant solely for a single plane. In a distance, she could even see a hanger that was left open, clearly for her Father’s jet she guessed. Unfortunately, the hanger was all that there was to see. Snow covered woods surrounded them and there was only a thin strip of road that weaved between them. 

Another man, dressed in a heavy coat, was waiting on the bottom of the steps where Alicia silently escorted to one of the Land Rovers where the back seat door was opened for her. After sliding in, two men, the driver and passenger, jumped in next and the SUV roared to life as they quickly pulled away from the jet and down the road surrounded with trees.

The passenger, a tall man with curly blonde hair along with bright blue eyes, turned his head to look back at her while leaning most of his weight on the arm rest. 

“Good Morning Princess!” he said cheerfully, gaining a scowl from the hairless, bald driver.

“My name is Nero. And this beautiful, bald, badass here is Maris. We’re your escorts to the Boss and since were trying to avoid this crazy blizzard headed this way, it’s going to be a bumpy ride. It’s going to take about 5 or 6 hours, so go on ahead and get relax, take a nap, do whatever. We’re going to take good care of you and make sure you’re delivered safely.” 

“Jesus Crist Nero – shut the fuck up man!” the driver named Maris growled.  
“I swear, I can’t believe I got signed up for this shit today with you. She’s our prisoner - get serious for once in your life.” 

Nero’s smile grew softer as he continued to look back at Alicia.  
“I’ve never met someone famous before.” he replied to them both. “Princess Alicia Brodex, it’s an honor to be sitting so close to you! My mom loves your family and wept for the late Queen when she passed away. She also believes that you would make a graceful Queen and holds all the respect in the world for you and your family.” 

 

“Then please - do not take me to Ganondorf, presumably – your Boss!” Alicia cried out desperately as she lean a bit closer.  
“He intends to harm me! If you respect my family so greatly, do not commit this horrible crime! I have done nothing to wrong this man and God only knows what will happen to my family if he has me. Please, I beg you both to listen to me!” 

Alicia had halfway expected Nero to show some mercy. He seemed so taken by her family, surely he would help her. But somehow, the grin on his face became nasty as he shook his head slowly.

“I said my Mom loves you and I’m honored to meet you, but don’t get this twisted Princess – you’re just another job. You Royals have everything within your finger tips and if the Boss is paying big money for you to be driven to his home, then that’s all I care about. You are just a famous job, nothing more.” 

Silence filled the SUV as Nero turned back around in his seat and Alicia bit her lip in order to hold back tears. The words stung like acid in her chest, but instead of being offended, she decided to take the moment to study the two men more closely. 

Maris was an extremely tall and lean man with only a patch of hair under his chin that she had seen when he glared back at her from the review mirror every few seconds it seemed. His Asian features didn’t connect with his harsh, American accent. The most noticeable thing about him was the professionally tattooed skull face on the back of his bald head which was unnerving to look at too long. 

Nero on the other hand looked like a man who walked right off the cover of a magazine. His curly mop of hair, blue eyes, and strong chin was a profile that men paid thousands for. Even his smile was dazzling when he had looked back at her. 

But one thing was very clear about these two men; they were much larger than her and the idea of trying to use the knife hidden in her boot to force them to do as she said seemed pointless at the moment. For now, she turned her attention to the window where snow covered trees whizzed by them. 

“I should have arrived on Torshavn Island hours ago.” Alicia said softly to both of the men after a long moment.  
“And my Father’s jet will be easily found. This kidnapping attempt is doomed to fail soon enough.”

“Don’t you think the Boss has already though that far in advance?” Maris questioned from behind the wheel.  
“Believe me when I say that plane won’t be found and can’t be tracked here. There’s shit that happening most people won’t believe and trust me, Ganon is more powerful than you think Princess.” 

Nero suddenly burst into laughter .  
“Maris believes the Boss is some kind of God or something. Like he can wield magic! I know I haven’t work for him long, but he’s not God or magical. He’s just really crafty.” 

“But…he is not human either.”  
The words fell from Alicia’s mouth before she could stop. But now, it was a heart talking and she placed a hand over her chest as she remembered the gory garage scene. 

“He…is something else. I do not believe he is a God either. But there is something about him that makes him the furthest thing from normal. He killed my bodyguards in a way that should not have been so easy. Even the local authorities are baffled by his flawless murders. My bodyguards were trained to perfection and yet, they did not dodge a single bullet from his single pistol? I did not want to speak of the possibility; however, I truly believe that man is no simple man at all.” 

As Nero started to laugh even harder, Alicia could see where not even a smile crossed Maris’s face from the rearview mirrior. He frowned, making her wonder if perhaps he pity her, or there was some truth to what she believed. In the back of her head, the same place that wanted to believe she knew Ganondorf, but could not remember why, something also told her that he wasn’t human and that she needed to remember that. 

V  
V  
V  
V  
V

For the next few hours, Alicia found herself dozing in and out of sleep. While she tried her hardest to stay awake and listen to the soft mummer of the radio playing in the SUV, her body relaxed against the door as she found it was impossible to fight it. Weather it was the drug she drank while on the plane still having an effect or the calm before the storm, she didn’t care. Each time she would wake for a few minutes, the sky outside of the window grew darker as heavier snow slowly begin to fall. She had even peeled her jacket off and used it as a pillow while she slept. But what finally snapped her out of sleep for good was when the Land Rover jerked to a stop. 

“Fuck this!” Maris snapped as he banged a fist on the steering wheel.  
“I’m not going to die over some Princess!” 

Alicia should have been offended. But when she looked out the front window, for once, she couldn’t blame him. 

The sky was now dark, leaving the headlight as their only source of light. The major problem however was the heavy snow that thickly fell, making it impossible to see much else.

“Damn, and we’re only two hours away.” Nero moaned as he pulled out a cell phone from his pocket. 

“I can’t see shit!” Maris continued to fussed.  
“We’re going to roll right off the road thanks to this blizzard. Call the Boss. Tell him we’re camping in the car for the night since not even he can come and get us.” 

As Nero punched numbers into his cell phone, Alicia found herself tensing as Maris pulled off the road and onto the side near thick trees. 

“What will we do for warmth? And…food?” she asked in a tiny voice. 

“Relax Princess, we’ll be fine.” said Maris as he powered down the roar of the SUV, but allowed enough engine power to let heat and music roll inside still. The headlights were dimmed, but there was still enough light coming out of them to see a few feet in front of them down the road.  
“There are blankets, cereal bars, water and even a spear battery just in case in the back cargo. We’re not going to die out here if that’s what you think.” 

Sighing, Alicia leaned further back into her seat as she looked out the dark window. Honestly, she was happy for the delay since she had no idea what horrors were waiting for her. She wondered if the World knew by now if she was missing, or if her Father would bend over backwards to keep it a secret for as long as he could. While she had had no desire to meet Ladon Niccolo, she would give anything to be there with her soon to be husband than trapped in a car with kidnappers. 

The conversation Nero was having on the phone had gone unnoticed by her until he turned around in his seat and held the iPhone out towards her. 

Alicia looked critically at the phone and then back at Nero. 

“Don’t you get how this works yet Princess?” Nero asked as he smiled.  
“Your captive gives you something to do – the wise thing is to do it. Now, make this easy and take the phone.” 

Becoming red with anger, Alicia gently pulled the phone out of his hand and to her ear, already knowing who was on the other end of it. 

“I do not want to speak to you!” she hissed and meaning every word. 

“Oooh, but I want to speak with you Zelda.” Ganondorf dark voice rolled from the other end.  
“How is your health? Those witches have a tendency to make mistakes and I want to be sure that you are in tip-top shape when you arrive in my home.”

“Why do you care what type of shape I am in?” she snapped, hating how her voice broke with emotion she had been trying to hide.  
“You have already made it clear to me the disgusting reason as to why you have kidnapped me. If that is the case, why worry about me at all?” 

“Your wellbeing is important to me. I am kidnapping you because there is a power hidden within your soul and if I am the first one to have you, that power will be mine. True, other mortals may try to have you and if they do, a ounce of that power can be stolen if their hearts are dark. It will only create more work for me considering I will have to hunt them down and kill them to regain what it mine. But if I am the first to slid inside of you, that will only make matters so much easier on me.” 

Alicia squeezed her eye shut, confused by what Ganon was saying and yet, sickened with what he was talking about. 

“You are truly insane since everything you are saying makes no sense at all.” 

“Mmm, but it does Princess. Think of yourself as a beautiful, untouched jar of lovely cookies. Other men may stick their hands into your cookie jar, but they are too weak and can only gain crumbs. I on the other hand, have the power to steal everything within and if anyone has stolen a crumb, well, I will just have to go and steal it back.” 

“I am not the greatest conquest of this World.” Alicia replied while feeling ill after being compared to a cookie jar.  
“There is nothing great about me. There are other women in this World that is wroth so much more than me. There is nothing special nor different about me!”

“Have you not been listening? There is a power that sleeps within and I intend to take it from you. You may not believe or understand what I am telling you now, but you will in due time. However, I didn’t want to talk to you about just this alone. I wanted to warn you about your escorts.” 

Alicia’s eye darted up at Maris and Nero who were too busy arguing about wolves in the woods to even know the conversation on the phone had shifted to them. 

“What about them?” she asked. 

There was a sigh on the phone from Ganon before his voice became colder than before.  
“Humans are weak, greedy creatures in this dimension. And you, Princess Zelda, are a form of sweet, blissful purity and power that anyone would want to taste. The more evil and corrupt the person is, the more they are unnaturally drawn to you. An evil soul wants nothing more than to touch and fuck you, yearning for your power without really understanding why. Like a moth to a flame since I will burn them once you are mine if they dare touch you before me. With that being said, be mindful of your escorts. Your prevailed life might have saved you from evil men, but now you trapped in a car with men who could very possibly be drawn to you…like I am.” 

“Then why put me in such a situation if you are so concerned?!” she snapped as anger surfaced quickly in that moment.

When the phone beeped, signaling the call had ended; Alicia sat frozen for a moment longer. A range of emotions passed over her in those few seconds including confusion, horror, sadness, anger, and even worry. The idea of ‘her soul having power’ was too ridiculous for her to believe. But evil men being drawn to her was something she couldn’t deny. Her Father, for example, was a man she was certain no longer had an ounce of love in his heart for anyone anymore. She watched as she grew older the cold and hate that quickly turned him into an evil man. And then his attention was turned to her and how he unnaturally looked at her. Years ago, she wondered if it was because she looked so much like her Mother from the photos and television interviews she had seen. It was easier to believe that the King was perhaps still damaged from the death of his wife, and yet, she had always felt like there was more to it. 

Evil…her soul…power – how was she supposed to believe any of this? 

“All done?” 

Alicia quickly snapped out of her daze to see Nero lending between the arm rest with a hand out towards her. 

Silently, she placed it in his hand, almost wishing she had pretended to still be on the phone, yet, calling the police instead. She watched however as Nero dropped the phone into the cup holder near the arm rest only to have it snatched up by Maris. Leaning over, the other man opened the glove compart where he roughly threw the phone inside and slammed it shut. 

Alicia sank back into her seat as Maris then yanked his door open, jumped out, and slammed it so hard, the SUV silently rocked. She watched as he made his way towards the woods using his cell phone as a light before disappearing among the trees. 

“Oh don’t let him ruffle your feather’s Princess.” Nero remarked as he to look back at her with a warm smile.  
“Maris just really – really didn’t want to do this job. He was pretty pissed when the Boss assigned it and has been all day. If you’d ask me, I would have rather done this myself if he was going to be on the rag the whole time.” 

“Am I such a burden to escort?” Alicia asked quietly as she looked down at her lap. 

“The Boss and Maris have been working together for years. I just think they hate each other. But the dude should be happy. Escorting you is putting money in the bank!” 

The happiness that crossed Nero’s face at the mention of money slowly crafted an idea in Alicia’s head. While Ganondorf seemed to have no desire in money and couldn’t be bribed, she wondered Nero was different. 

“How much is a person paid for fetching me?” she questioned while hoping Maris wouldn’t return too quickly. 

“About two thousand American dollars!” Nero gladly answered as Alicia turned to look at him and she was honestly surprised.

“That is all? Goodness, that would not even pay for 2 day vacation to somewhere nice!” 

Sliding forward in her seat, Alicia bit her lip nervously. She knew that if she didn’t convince Nero, there was no hope in even thinking about trying to talk to Maris. If she was going to try to escape Ganondorf, she had a feeling this was the last card she was given. 

“Help me escape and I swear I will give you one million American dollars!” 

“What?!” Nero asked in surprise as he stared at her with wide eyes. 

“Two million then! I have it, you know that I do! I swear to you, on my Mother’s soul, I will have you cleared of any wrong doings and pay you two million if you help me! Please do not take me to that man! There has to be a way off this island!” 

Nero slowly turned away, settling back into his seat as a look of worry crossed his face.  
“That jet you arrived on is being flown into Mexico where it will be scrapped first thing tomorrow morning. The only way off this island is if you managed to sneak back onto it.” 

“Then that is what we shall do! If I can get to Mexico-,” 

“Whoa, when did I agree to do that?” 

Tightening her lips, Alicia leaned between the seats on the arm rest to look up into Nero’s face, determined. 

“Please help me! I am not lying! You are my last chance and hope of getting away. I am willing to pay you handsomely and decorate you as a hero in the eyes of my Family. I am a woman of my word. I am desperate!” 

Doubt crossed Nero’s face as he still refused to look at her.  
“The Boss would have me killed for betraying him. I…I don’t know…” 

“Under the protection of my family, you will be untouchable! With two million dollars and my protection, you will vanish right before his eyes. Please Nero!”

A long moment went by as only Alicia’s rapid breathing and the mummer of the radio filled the air. She studied his face hard as a range of emotions crossed Nero’s face. He looked nervous and she couldn’t blame him. It was clear Ganon was a dangerous man and to betray dangerous men was like playing with a loaded gun. 

Finally, after what seemed like an entirety to Alicia, Nero swore turned to look back at her finally. 

“I save you and you will pay me two millon?” he questioned with a frown.

“Yes!” Alicia found herself nearly shouting as he hands shook. 

She truly needed him to hurry and make up his mind. But before she could warn him to decide quickly, the driver side door popped open, reliving Maris now covered in snow. 

“The fuck is happening here?” he questioned as glared at Alicia while she quickly settled back down into her seat. 

“Just a deal she and I are making.” Nero answered carelessly as he opened the glove compartment and started to push papers and junk out of his way. 

Still leaning in the SUV, Maris gave Nero a confused look as Alicia felt her heart sank at the betrayal of her one last escape plan. 

“A deal?!” snapped Maris. “What kind of a deal?!” 

“Well…” 

Instead of an answer, Alicia watched as Nero smoothly pulled a heavy, sliver pistol with a silencer attached to the barrel from the bottom of the glove compartment. He effortlessly aimed it between Maris’ eyes and pulled the trigger. 

After a tiny ‘whoosh’ sound from the gun, Maris fell backwards onto the ground, his eyes wide and lifeless. 

Time froze for a moment as Alicia struggled to catch up with what just happened. For the second time, she had watch someone be killed in cold blooded murder, causing her to cover her mouth as she screamed in horror into her hands. 

“Oh relax Princess. It had to be done.” Nero chuckled as he leaned over the driver seat to pull the open door closed, leaving Maris dead body out in the snow.  
“I can’t save you with him in the way.”

“This is not what I had in mind!” Alicia shirked as she reached for the door next to her only to find it was still locked. 

“Be happy that I’m going to help you. But, you gotta know, two million just isn’t enough. And since were not going anywhere anytime soon in this blizzard, there’s a different kind of payment I want right now.” 

As Nero slowly climbed his way from the front to the back of the SUV where she was, Ganondorf’s warning hit her once more. The cold, nasty smirk that was now painted on Nero’s handsome face was all the proof she needed when it came to wondering what kind of a heart he had. 

“Stay away from me!” Alicia warned as she pushed herself against the door when Nero sat down next to her.  
“This is not what I want! I would have never agreed to this!” 

“Here’s what’s going to happen Princess.” Nero said with a simple smile as the gun was now aimed at her.  
“I’m a lonely man and you are one beautiful woman. So it shouldn’t be a surprise that I want you and I will have you more than once while we’re waiting this storm out. And you’re going to lie down on the seat and take it without any fighting. Then, when I’m done and the snow eases up, I’ll get you back to the plane and on to Mexico. But two million isn’t enough. I’m going to need about five million. Yea, now doesn’t that deal sound better?” 

Angry and scared, Alicia sharply shook her head at the new deal. 

“You are insane if you think I am just going to let you lie on top of me and then pay you five million dollars after you rape me! You can just go to hell!”

“No?” Nero questioned in surprised as his eyebrows rose. “And here I thought it was an excellent deal. Oh well, that’s really too bad.”

Alicia heard the whoosh of the gun before she felt the pain explode in her upper arm. She cried out as her right hand protectively covered the area where it felt like lava was rolling down her entire arm. When blood begin to drip between her fingers, she wanted to scream at the realization she had been shot right into her arm. The pain that filled her mind was too much to bear and she hardly noticed when ankle was grabbed and she was pulled down to lie on the seat. 

“Awh damn, see what you made me do?” Nero laughed as he leaned over her while placing the gun on the floor next to him.  
“I don’t know a thing about patching a wound and since you’re a tiny woman, I’m betting you will bleed out by morning since no one is going anywhere right now. I don’t want to waste anymore bullets. I don’t know why, but your money isn’t so important to me anymore.”

His eyes lingered on her chest as he grabbed her left thigh where he forced her legs open and pressed his body closer to hers. His bulge that she could feel though her own jeans sickened her and the idea that he could even be turned on after murdering one person and then shooting her was insane! 

“Please – stop!” Alicia sobbed as the gunshot wound started to throb. This by far was the worse pain she had ever felt in her life and she would have given anything to make it stop. No matter how tightly she held a hand over the bleeding wound, her own blood was now covering her entire hand. 

With the same nasty smile, Nero pushed her sweater up while roughly grabbing the center of her bra where it was yanked down, pushing her breast into view. Bending his head down, he took one of her nipples into his mouth where he bit down hard, gaining a groan of pain from Alicia. There was nothing sensual about him as he sucked harshly while his other hand squeezed the other.

But instead of pushing him away with her one, good right arm, she instead found herself bending her knee up towards her chest as her fingers reached down into her boot. Luckily, Nero was too busy biting and sucking on her chest to even notice she now held a tiny knife in her bloody hand that she had easily flicked the plastic sleeve off with her thumb. 

Pain from her shoulder was quickly making the world fuzzy and static roared in her ears – a warning she was going to pass out and very soon. So when she felt Nero hands try to push their way into her jeans, she closed her eyes as she quickly swung, aiming for his shoulder or anything that would make him stop. Whatever she would stab, she was sure he was going to be pretty angry about. 

But when everything seem to freeze, Alicia’s eye snapped over and she gasped to see the tiny handle of the knife sticking out from the side of Nero’s neck.

A gurgling, chocking sound came loudly from Nero’s mouth finally as he jerked away from her and moved to reach down to grab the gun. Adrenaline hit Alicia like a ton of bricks as she scrambled with one hand between the two seats to the front. There, she opened the passenger door where she tumbled out into the cold while kicking the door closed behind her. 

-I have to run! I have to get away before he kills me!- 

The panicked though screamed in Alicia’s brain as she stood while holding her bleeding shoulder that burned just as much as before. The snow fell in thick chucks around her as she slowly jogged away from the car gasping in pain with each step. The headlights from the car was the only bit of light she had, but the more steps she took, the fainter it grew thanks to the snow. 

When she turned her head to look back in order to make sure Nero wasn’t following after only getting a few feet away, she didn’t see the figure that stepped out of the darkness of the night and directly in front of her. She slammed so hard into the person that she screamed in shock and pain from the impact her arm had. Before she back away, a very strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her body closer to theirs. 

Blinking up into darkness, her eyes adjusted just enough to see that she was being held by Ganondorf, the very last person she wanted to see. He stood in front of her like a statue dressed in button up shirt, slacks, and no jacket at all. But regardless of how cold it was, he seemed unbothered by the snow as he glared down at her blankly. 

“Not you…please not you!” Alicia weakly sobbed as she weakly pressed her blood hand to his shirt to push him away.

Now she was completely confused. Were they not two hours away from his home? And wasn’t she just talking to him on the phone less than 30 minutes ago?

“You are covered in blood.” Ganon pointed out in a deep voice as his eyes lingered on her hand.  
“Wait…this is your blood?” 

His eyes shot to her wounded arm and it was anger that crossed his face.

“What has happened?!” he hissed between his locked jaws.

“Nero…” Alicia whispered between her gasping as the cold made it harder to think clearly.

She needed to explain that Nero had a gun and was going to kill her if he was still alive and managed to get out of the SUV, but words no longer wanted to form as her knees buckled and gave way. The powerful arm that she was wrapped in caught her and Alicia found herself being effortlessly lifted into Ganodorf’s arms where he cradled her like a child. 

Warmth surrounded her as the tears that streamed down her face felt like ice on her cheeks. She hated this man and the hell he had created in her life. But there was nothing more she could do as her head rolled to rest against his chest and her eyes fluttered closed. 

 

-End of Chapter 4- 

V  
V  
V  
V

AN:  
OMG did I take too long to post again or WHAT?!  
I am truly story it took so long to get this chapter out and I promise, it is the last time it will take this long. With starting the hard part of my college degree, and new job, and LIFE, this chapter was put off until I had the time to work on it. So again, I’m super duper sorry it took so long. 

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
More yummy stuff to come. 

Kudos  
Review  
Favs  
Follows  
what have you - they are forever welcomed and appreciated! 

Present VS OoT

Princess Alicia Brodex – Princess Zelda of Hyrule  
Richard Doone – Link  
King Maxwell Brodex – King Hyrule  
Ganondorf – Himself  
Nabooru – Herself  
Nero – No one special  
Maris – No one special 

Thank you!!!!!! 


	5. He Who Ruins

I do not in any way own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters based from the game/cartoon TV show. I do not nor have ever made any profit from this story with the use of the characters. This fictional based story is only a means of entertainment with no profit gained. AGAIN, no money/profit is made from this story. 

Happy Reading!

Timeless Wonders   
Chapter 5  
He Who Ruins

For the first time in his life, Richard simply didn’t know how he should feel anymore. 

Moments ago, or so that what it felt like – his house had been invaded, Tina kidnapped, and blackmailed into leaving with Ganondorf. As soon as he was allowed to dress in a sweatshirt and jeans, he had followed the insane man to a van that was parked in the middle of his yard. Before he could get inside however, large men jumped out and forced him down to the ground. A painful prick on his shoulder was the last thing he could remember before waking up in the strange room. 

Richard spend an entire 2 hours making himself aware of the room he now trapped in. For starters, it resembled a classy hotel room complete with a small bathroom, a flat screen TV nailed to the wall, and a king size bed he was now sitting on. The only problem was that there was no windows and the door on the far end of the room was missing a knob. He quickly learned that he was locked in from the outside and there was nothing in the room that could pry it open.

The fact that he had no idea where he was, how long he had been out, and that his wounded arm throbbed painfully due to the lack of pain medication he didn’t have, none of these facts mattered. What scared him beyond belief was the fact that he has awoken in the room and Tina was nowhere in sight. Sick with worry, Richard stared down at the plush carpet while his left leg bobbed up and down in agitation. Nothing was making sense to him anymore since he knew there was no connection with the Royal Family and him. No one was going to pay a single dime for him and the fact that he had been kidnapped just didn’t seem to match up. But to bring Tina into the mix of it all only made his blood boil as he jumped to his feet and match over to the door. His right arm may have still been in the sling, but his left arm wasn’t and he used it and his foot to bang and kick on the door repeatedly. 

“HAY!! Where is Tina?! Tell me where the hell she is!! Do anyone hear me?!” Richard shouted at the top of his lungs. 

Banging on the door and screaming may have seemed childish, but he had finally had enough while also being scared for Tina. He needed to know she was okay and the more awful thoughts that crossed his mind that could happen to her, the harder he banged on the door and shouted. 

Richard halfway expected to be ignored as he took his anger out on the door. But when it made a very loud clicking sound from the other side, he jumped as he quickly stepped back in surprise as the door swung open and a young girl stood on the other side. 

The young girl, who couldn’t have been older than 15, glared back at him with a scowl that looked wrong on her teenaged face. Her hair was the whitest he had ever seen and it fell neatly down the center of her back. Dressed in a simple black dress with a lab jacket that looked much too big for her, she appeared to be harmless. 

Blinking a few times, Richard quickly reminded himself that he needed to find Tina and gawking at this girl wasn’t helping. Questioning her may have been a good idea, but he honestly didn’t want to be in that room any longer. Instead, he quickly stroll towards the door. But the moment he was about to step past the girl, she let huff of disbelief as she reached out and touched his thigh just as he past her. The moment her fingertips left the fabric of his jeans, Richard’s leg went from feeling cold to extreme pain. 

Stumbling backwards, Richard cried out in pain as he fell to the floor back in the room. 

“My leg! What the hell did you do?!” 

When he looked down, the entire left side of his thigh was covered in thick ice. He stared at it in disbelief knowing the girl had only touched him and now, he felt as if the skin beneath his jeans was now frost bitten. 

Richard looked back up at the girl who stood over him with a smirk. 

“Disregard me so disrespectfully again and it will be your dick I freeze next.” She snapped while crossing her arms. 

“What the fuck are you?!” Richard practically screamed as his level of calm was completely gone. “You froze my leg! How…how?!” 

“I’m going to freeze your mouth shut if you don’t stop making all that noise in here! Last thing we need is Zelda hearing you.”

Richard made face as he shook his head at the name. But then he remembered how Ganon had insisted on calling Princess Alicia by that name and that though made his eyes widen. 

The girl smug grew, confirming what he just realized. 

“Dearie, you didn’t know?” she laughed. “She only just arrived in a bleeding mess. It’s a wonder she didn’t die, but wouldn’t that just ruin everyone’s plans if she had?”

The idea that Ganondorf now had both Tina and Princess Alicia forced Richard to slowly stand, placing most of his weight on his other leg. Murder filled his eyes as he glared at the girl. 

“You’re…you’re bluffing!” he countered.

But the girl simply shrugged. “Then I’ll be a bluff. But believe me, I won’t be much of a bluff about your dick if you keep up all of that noise.” 

“Look, I really don’t want to hurt you.” Richard insisted as his only good hand braced against the wall. “But if you really are telling the truth about Princess Alicia, then you had better let us ALL go before you find yourself in a world of trouble.”

The girl raised her hand in warning that hosnetly made Richard hesitate for a moment. His leg had gone numb, but still burn from the ice that covered it. He wasn’t sure what she had done or how it was even humanly possible, but he was pretty sure she could do it again. 

“Don’t you dare threaten me!” she shouted at him. “You are going to sit down and shut up or I will start dropping different body parts off in here with you! They have enough finger and toes I can give you every hour if you’re finding it hard to control yourself in here!”

As the girl backed out of the doorframe with a hand on the outside knob, she had slowly started to close the door when someone much taller than her stepped up behind her. To Richard’s amazement, it was a woman. 

The younger girl spun with a gasp, her hand flying out defensively. But the woman grabbed the teen’s wrist and delivered a harsh knee into her stomach, causing her to collapse to the floor out cold. 

“Little bitch.” The women murmured as she stepped over the teen. 

Getting a closer look at her, Richard wasn’t sure what to make of the woman.   
For starters, she was in a very tattered dress that was almost as pale as her skin. But she was covered in a slimy, clear goo that covered her entire body and dripped on the well plush carpet. The oddest thing about the woman was the fact that she was completely bald and looked ill from the dark bags under her eyes. 

“Damn, she did a number on you.” The woman sighed as she looked down at Richard leg before back up at him.

“My name is Nayru and you can trust me – I’m here to get you, Tina, and Alicia the hell out of here.” 

Nayru casted as worried look down at the teen with a frown. 

“Kotake is out for now, but when she wakes up, she going to be one pissed witch and we need to be long gone from her by then.” 

Before Richard could shout the thousands of questions that he needed answered, Nayru suddenly knelt down in front of him while closing her eyes. When her hands rose up towards him, a wave a nausea filled him for only a second as he swore as if felt as if his heart skipped a beat. A loud buzzing filled his ears as his eyes blurred and everything for a moment was bathed in powdered blue light. But as quickly as the feeling has washed over him, it was gone, making him feel more alert and aware. 

As Nayru dropped her arms and stood, Richard glanced down at his leg that was not only no longer frozen, but it felt as if there was nothing wrong with it to begin with. 

“Your broken arm is also mended.” Nayru had replied as she jerked a portion of the bed sheets up to wipe some of the goo that was on her face and arms off. 

To Richard’s shock, he pulled the sling off his right arm as he flexed and bent his joints. 

“This…this is crazy…I must be dreaming…” he murmured in amazement. “How did you do this? How is any of this possible?” 

Dropping the sheet, Nayru gave Richard a worried look as she quickly shock her head. 

“I know this is all confusing and believe me, I understand. But we really, REALLY, don’t have time for this! I need to get all of you away from here before he ruins everything!” 

Shutting his mouth, Richard gave Nayru a sharp nod. 

So it must have been true that Ganon had managed to kidnap the Princess in the end. Either way, regardless of how confusing the world had become around him in a matter of minutes, saving Tina and Princess Alicia was all that he care about at that very moment.

V  
V  
V  
V

It was the sound of her own moaning that slowly pulled Princess Alicia back to reality. 

She was quickly was aware that she was laying on her back on top of smooth cool sheets. But it was the weight that pressed down on her that forced her eyes open. When she saw that it was Ganondorf that leaned so close to her face, she wanted to scream- but suddenly, she too weak to do so. If screaming wouldn’t work, she knew she would simply fight him. However, her entire body felt too drained of energy to move, causing her heart to double in speed. 

“What…did you do to me?” Alicia whispered, shocking herself at her own slurred words. 

Forcing herself to focus, she realized that her jacket, shirt and boots had been removed. Dressed in only a bra and jeans, she turned her head to see that her wounded upper right arm was now covered with a thick white gauze. While there was no pain, she felt herself falling into a panic attack since she was utter paralyzed from the neck down. 

“I had the bullet removed and had my witches give you something for the pain.” Ganon answered smoothly as he pushed himself back to sit up on the bed. Only a small light lite in a far off corner show the sly smile on his face as his fingers went to the buttons of his shirt.

“…And, I also had them give you something so that you would simply lay there and enjoy every minute of this. But I had to wait until you woke since this would be no fun with you passed out.” 

“You…drugged me!” she squeaked as she tried again to move and failed.

With each button Ganon undid, Alicia became out of her breath as fear squeezed her heart when he finally dropped the shirt to the floor. With his chin length red hair falling over his eyes as he leaned over her, she knew that some women might have found this man alluring. His brown skin appeared even darker in the poorly lit room, giving him a haunting look. But in that moment, she was sickened by him as his heavy hand drifted over her chest to squeeze one of her breast still covered by her bra. 

“You are a monster!” Alicia hissed as his fingers moved down to the button of her jeans. 

“Oh that I am.” Ganon admitted with a dark chuckle. “A beast if you will. But when I gain my powers back, I will show you just how much of monster I can be.” 

With her jeans now loose, Alicia bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out as her pants along with her panties were tugged down and off her body. She shivered, not from the cold, but the sheer fact she was now fully exposed to a man she didn’t want touching her. She wanted to close her legs or try to cover herself, but her muscles refused to listen to her. Ganon’s eyes lingered down at her body as if he was trying to make a mental picture in his head to always keep. He appeared to be hypnotized as lust filled his entire expression. 

“I have wait long enough for this.” He hissed as a firm hand closed around her throat. “You are mine.” 

“No, I am not!” Alicia whispered back. 

When she saw this felt hand moved to undo his own pants, she squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of his belt and zipper. She wanted to beg him to stop or to try and form a deal he couldn’t refuse. But her heart was beat so furiously, she completely out of breath.

When she felt him moved back over her, Alicia’s eye snapped open as he bent to kiss her. The last time he has stolen her first kiss, it had only been for a few second his lips had touched hers before Richard pulled him away. Now, Ganon’s lips moved passionately against her own, forcing her to respond. And then she felt something. At first, it felt as if the feeling of pin and needles circled her toes. But now, the feeling of static covered her entire body like a wave that caused Ganon to suddenly moan into her mouth. It was clear that whatever was happening, it wasn’t normal. 

“Oh fuck!” Ganon grunted breathlessly as he ended the kiss and pressed his cheek next to hers. “The Goddesses never told me that you would feel like this. I’ve barely stolen much at all and yet, I feel as if I could end the world. I can’t wait to see what happens next.” 

Moving to look into her eyes, a thumb was traced across her bottom lip.

“Anyone gets a taste of this, they will come back for more.”   
Alicia wanted to shout at him to tell him he was wrong and that she was really and truthfully nothing special. But her breathing was caught her throat when he grabbed her knee and forced a leg around his hip. She braced herself for the pain that many spoke of when giving away their virginity. But she hated it was Ganon and no one else. 

The sudden light that filled the room as doors were unexpectedly slammed opened which made both Alicia and Ganon jump. When she felt something hot but large lightly brush her thigh as he turned to look behind him at the open door. She managed chocked on a sob while knowing full well his dick was only inches away if it’s goal.

“What-the-FUCK!” Ganon screamed so loud, Alicia swore she felt the walls shake a moment. 

Looking past him, the Princess watched as Nabooru stormed into the room with a worried look on her face. 

“Sorry – Ganon – we have a problem! The boy has escaped!” she shouted. 

Ganon grunted, annoyed- as he turn his attention back to what he had been doing seconds ago. Alicia let out a tiny cry as his mouth moved to lick and kiss her neck. But the most unsettling feeling was she felt his hand slip between their bodies and between her legs. As a single, thick finger slip inside of her, Alicia’s mind whirled at the feeling. But the moment only lasted a second before she felt the finger now replaced by his hardness as he rubbed himself against her and over her tiny bundle of nerves. She cried out at the feeling as her entire body begin to tremble. 

“Ganondorf!” Nabooru roared into the room sounding very annoyed after being so rudely ignored. “The boy is with Nayru!”

This seemed to make Ganon freeze as he lifted up off of Alicia as his eyes stared angrily out of focus.

“She healed him completely. Kotake tried to stop him and she intervened.” 

“Impossible.” Ganon answered darkly while still on top of Alicia. “Nayru has no powers left. I took them all to mask this island.” 

Nabooru quickly moved from the door to stand next to bed where they laid. With watery eyes, Alicia looked up at her, pleading for her to help with her expression. But the other woman’s attention was on Ganon as she scowled. 

“The island is no longer masked, Ganon! She took her powers back and is aiding the boy! You can lock yourself in here and fuck the princess until your dick falls off – but we both know that Nayru can still win! She knows where the liquid Titanium for the Master Sword is and-,”

Alicia gasped as one of Ganon’s hand shout out and grabbed Nabooru roughly around her throat. The other woman let out a horse cry as his finger dug into her neck. 

“Shut the fuck up Nabooru! That big mouth of yours shell get you killed yet!” Ganon snapped before pushing her away. 

Grunting again, he lifted off of Alicia and out of bed. But he paused. His eyes drifted over her body as she was given a moment to fully look at his. A tremble rolled down her body as she looked at the size of his ridge hard dick. It was large and looked painful for in the dim light. She was not so naive to have never seen a naked man before. However, she felt sick from the idea of him, all of him, that would have been pushed inside of her if Nabooru hadn’t walked in when she did. 

“Ganon…we need to go…” Nabooru replied in a whisper as she rubbed her throat and stood. 

It was clear that Ganon was having an internal battle with himself as his eyes closed and his hands became fist at his sides. However, he growled as he turned away while picking up his dropped pants and slipping them back on. He then stormed out of the room, shirtless and with Nabooru closing the door behind them. 

Finally alone, yet too weak to cover herself with the covers, Alicia cried since there really wasn’t much else she could do.

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

 

Richard was still unsure if he could trust the woman named Nayru that ran in front of him as he followed. There was no time to question her enough to find out if she was tricking him or was truly helping him. Unsettling enough, she knew her way far too well around the house that seemed like a giant maze to him. Hallway after hallway they ran down and into ran doors that lead to even more hallways. He wondered how she knew so much.

Or rather…what she was?

What she had done to him a few minutes ago still made him question if he was truly going insane. Not a single part of his body ached and both his arm and leg felt as if there was nothing ever wrong with them to begin with. He felt energizes, refreshed, and the best he had ever felt in years. 

“Here!” Nayru whispered as she stopped in front of a very large oak door that look much driffrent from any others. 

Pushing it open, Richard half expected them to run into another hallway. But what he saw next, he wasn’t ready for. 

On a large bed laid Princess Alicia, nude expect for the bra that covered her breast. Her blonde hair was fanned out on a dark red, satin pillow and if her eyes weren’t red from the so much crying, Richard would have sworn she looked like a goodness laying there. 

“Richard?” she questioned in a tiny voice as she squinted her eyes at him. 

Rushing into the room, Richard wordlessly sat down on the bed and pulled Alicia up into his arms in a tight hug. He buried his face into her neck as his body shook with anger. He knew he was stepping way out of boundary lines since she was practically naked and he was hugging her. But he was far too relieved to care in that moment. 

“I’ll kill him! I swear to God – I’m going to find him and fucking kill him for doing this to you!” Richard hissed in anger as he held her even tighter. 

“It is alright.” Alicia said softly. “He was stopped before he could go any further. He ran off in search of…am I to assume he is looking for the two of you?” 

“You assume correctly.” Nayru said she walked up next to Richard. “Hmm…he has weakened you, but I can fix that.” 

As Richard pulled back while still holding Alicia, he watched as Nayru placed a hand on the Princess’s forehead. His eye went wide as that same powder blue light bloomed from the other woman’s hand and covered Alicia like shimming snow. But it all was gone within seconds before Nayru handed the princess a heavy robe. 

Alicia gasped as she looked down at her own hands.  
“What…how did you do that?! I could not move a muscle just a moment ago and now…!” 

“A magic trick.” Nayru confirmed as she gently pulled Richard away and shoved the robe into Alicia’s hands. “Now, we really – REALLY – need to get moving!” 

As Richard back away to give the Princess some space, he watched as she gently slid off the bed and stood. He knew he should have looked away as Nayru had. But he shamelessly watched when she had paused a moment to look at the bandage that covered her arm. His eyes drank in the sight of seeing her long blonde hair that was in tangles fall down to her mid-back and just above her bare bottom. He loved her- that was simple fact that he could admit to himself. Therefore, he saw nothing wrong with wanting to lay her back down on the bed and make love to her passionately as he kissed her tears away. However, he reminded himself that he was more than likely in Ganon’s bedroom and this was the last place he wanted either of them to be in. 

When Alicia has finished tying the oversize bathrobe around her body, Richard made his way back over to her as Nayru stood by the door peeking out into the hallway. 

“Princess…are you okay? I didn’t want to believe that you were here, and your arm, what the hell happened? Was it him?” 

Alicia quickly shook her head. “No, Ganondorf did not do this. One of his guards charged with kidnapping me shot me when I refused to let him have his way with me. And honestly, I do not want to think about what has been happening to me for the moment. I just want to leave.” 

Richard sighed as he returned a small smile. “Well I guess it’s a good thing that you were shot in your other arm I suppose.” 

The princess frowned shook her head, confused. But before Richard could explain, they were both shushed as Nayru knelt down by the half opened door. 

“Dammit!” She has hissed as a look of dread covered her face. “He’s here! Let’s find Tina and get out of here!” 

As Nayru motioned for them to follow, Richard half expected to find Ganon standing in the hallway as all three of them slipped out the door, but the hallway was clear for the moment. With Nayru leading and Alicia close behind her, he took up the rear in order to make sure no one followed them from behind. But he watched as the princess look far more nervous than anyone else. She whipped her head around wildly and he caught the look of pure fear in her eyes. The murderer had had her naked in his bed and Richard could only hope that he truly hadn’t done what her feared most. 

Right before they were about to turn a corner, Nayru came to a stumbling stop where she whirled around with a face full of panic. 

“Richard – get the Princess out of here!” she shouted just before it was Ganondorf who rounded the corner. 

Everything seemed to speed up as Richard grabbed Alicia who was shirking at the sudden sight of the large, shirtless man. He pulled the princess behind him, shielding her the best that he could. However, Ganon seemed to be more focused on Nayru as he grabbed both of her shoulders and violently slammed the women into the nearby wall while still holding her. She cried out in pain as his fingers dug deep into her skin while he sneered closely into her face. 

“You little bitch!” Ganon snapped. “How dare you betray me! I was being kind in letting you live, but you are truly making my decision all the more difficult!” 

“Then kill me!” Nayru shouted back as she glared at Ganon with an equal amount of anger. “I’ve got nothing left to lose and if you let me live, I swear I’ll stab you in the back until you return to that void!”

Richard watched in horror as Ganon reared a fist back before slamming it with such force into Nayru’s stomach, the woman barely uttered a sound before she crumpled to the floor unconsciously. 

Sighing, he straighten himself out as all of the muscles in his bare chest seem to settle with ease. 

“Now…” he said as his eyes turned to both Richard and Alicia. “I can’t tell you Princess how hard you’re making me to see you in my robe.” 

“Fucking asshole!” Richard shouted as he felt a wave a deja’vu while Alicia clung to the back of his shirt. “Where is Tina?! And I promise you, you won’t be laying a hand on either of them again!” 

Ganon frowned as if he was offended as he shook his head.   
“Don’t be so mean. I haven’t really hurt either of them. But…” 

As if on cue, it was tall, red haired woman who rounded the corner next with a tight grip on Tina’s arm.   
It nearly broke Richard in half to see his best friend now. Her face was badly bruised and she was still dressed in the same gown as the night when they were kidnapped. When her blood shot eyes locked with his, she gasped as she reach out for him. But then the woman forced Tina down on the floor face first as she sat down on her back. 

“Get off of her!” Richard cried out and moved to push the woman away. But his motions were stopped when the woman pulled out a very large, silver gun. She forced Tina’s head to one side as she pressed the barrel into her temple.

“Let’s play a game.” Ganon offered smoothly. “Either Nabooru will blow your fairy bitch brains all of the carpet – because really, she serves no real purpose. Or, Princess Zelda can get herself over here so we can finish what I started.” 

“Fuck you! It’s not as if you’re going to let us go!” Richard shouted in anger. 

“Ooooh, I never said anything about letting anyone go. My offer is extended to letting these two women live.” 

When Alicia moved to walk past Richard, he reached out and firmly grabbed her hand. As she turned to look at him, her eyes swimming with tears as he felt his own heart burning. 

“Don’t! Don’t go to him!” he begged in a harsh whisper. 

“Who is she to you? Is she your lover?” Alicia questioned softly. 

“She’s my best friend and I do love her, but I-,” 

Richard was on the verge of finally, after so many years, admitting his true feelings to the Princess. But his words were cut off as she pulled her hand out of his grasp and sadly smiled. 

“Then she is important to you and I would not dare be the reason why someone you loved was killed on my behalf.” 

Richard knew he needed to be strong for both the women in his life he cared so much for. But to see Tina having a gun pressing into the side of her head and Alicia willing walking over to a grinning Ganon, he sank to his knees, utterly defeated. 

As soon as Alicia was close enough, she was suddenly grabbed and pressed to the wall as Ganon’s mouth latched onto hers. Nausea curled in Richard’s stomach as he watched Ganon’s hand pulled at the belt that held the robe together. 

“Stop it!” Richard shouted as a dreaded feeling of the Princess being raped right in front of him seemed as if that was about to happen. He knew he couldn’t stomach that and wanted everything to stop. He casted a worry look back at Tina who was watching what was happening to the Princess with wide eyes. She looked as horrified as Richard felt to see a hideous crime being committed right before them. 

The sudden sound of distance gun shooting made Richard turn and cast a confused look down the hallway. He could hear shouting and then more gun firing followed by the sound of breaking wood. But what shocked him most of all was when Ganon jerked away from Alicia as she dropped to the floor shaking and closing the robe tightly. His expression when from shock to anger as at that moment, Richard finally understood exactly what was happening. 

“Shit!” Nabooru swore as she lifted the gun from Tina’s head, but still held her down on the floor. “How did they find us so fast?!” 

Ganon suddenly reach down and grabbed a fist full of Alicia’s hair, forcing her to gasp in pain as she looked up at him.

“Are you bugged?!” he snapped on inches from her face. 

“I do not know what you are talking about!” the Princess wailed as she tried to pull his hands from her hair. 

“Tell me – are you bugged?!” 

“Yes she is!” Richard practically screamed his answer as he heard the commotion getting closer to him.   
“Princess Alicia was given a RFID implant years ago for arrogant bastards like yourself! No matter where she goes in the world, she will be found!” 

“HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!” 

A loud voice boomed down the hallway as over 10 men came charging right for them with guns pointing at Ganon and Nabooru. They were all dressed in black gear with guns and knives strapped to them all. However, it was the royal crest on their right sleeves that made it clear who they worked for.

As soon as a cursing Ganon let go of Alicia and raised his hands along with the woman name Nabooru who had dropped her gun and stood with her hands up, the guards quickly tackled them both to floor. 

V  
V  
V  
V  
V

Richard calmly leaned his back against the wall as the foyer within Ganondorf massive home filled like an epidemic. So many arrest were being made and while everyone wanted to know what was going on, he knew there would be a formal questioning once they were off the island and back home. 

Alicia was already off the island since once Ganon had been arrested, she was quickly taken out of the house. While every fiber of him wanted to grab her, hug her, and make sure she was okay, he reminded himself what his position was and how she could never be touched by him outside of aid. 

Tina however had been in bad shape due to the many bruises she had that covered her body. Richard had only a moment to make sure she was okay before she put his mind at ease.

“Piss off Rich – I’m fine, just busted up a little.” She had admitted as she pushed him away wincing when he managed to wrap his arms around her. 

Knowing that she meant a lot to him, Princess Alicia had insisted that the second seat on the two passenger only Medical Helicopter was to be Tina’s seat. The seat should have been the King Brodex, but no one objected to her direct order. 

With Tina and the Princess safe along with the bad guys being arrested, Richard felt like he was watching the end of a very epic fill adventurous movie. But there was much too many questions left unanswered and something in the pit of his stomach would not let his mind be at ease. 

The foyer instantly quieted as King Maxwell Brodex himself matched into the house. He was dressed in a royal blue duster that was lined with white fox fur that no one would have doubted was fake. He swore as he stopped in the middle of the area and looked up the impressive, red carpeted stairs that led up to the other floors of the house. 

“…So, it was not money he was after then…” the King murmured angrily. 

Richard pushed himself from the wall he had been leaning on and quickly bowed towards the larger man. The moment caught the King’s eye as he made his way over to him with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Richard Doone, I must bow my head to you as you have saved the Princess once again.” The King stated as a few passing guards nodded in agreement and respect.   
“I will not bother you with questions now, but I am very interested in how you came to be here and not…in your home.” 

Richard hadn’t believed Ganon when he had said the King was trying to have him killed. Not even for a second. But now…now he wasn’t so sure if Ganon had been lying or telling the truth. Would the King kill him if given the chance? Richard certainly didn’t doubt it. 

“Long live the King and the Royal Family.” Was all that he could think to say as he dropped to one knee.

No.  
He wouldn’t let the King know he was on to him and already knew that he would simply tell the story that Ganondorf was the one who tried to have him killed in his home that night. 

Richard waited until the King had stepped away to the furthest side of the foyer to speak with a few guards before he stood again and made up his mind not to make eye contact with him anymore that night. But as he looked towards another direction, he caught the site of Nayru who had been hand cuffed and being escorted towards the door by one guard. 

Anger flashed over him, remembering that this woman had pretty much saved them all, even if he couldn’t understand how she had healed both him and the Princess. He was in the middle of marching over to them when a shouts and screams suddenly filled the air. 

“Get your motherfucking hands off of me!” 

The young teenager Nayru had called Kotake had managed to slip the grasp of many of the guards that had tried to grab her.   
And for good reason too.   
Her arms were covered with thick ice, making it impossible for anyone to grab her too easily as she ran in mini circles around them. 

“Honestly! Capture her!” the King ordered loudly and everyone rushed in to grab her. 

Richard was pretty sure he didn’t want to touch her after what she had done to him – however she had done it. What he was more focused on was the fact that he would never get another chance to speak to Nayru alone and decided to make the most of the situation. 

Walking up to the guard who looked torn on what to do, Richard roughly grabbed Nayru’s other arm. 

“Go help them – I’ll take her out!” he said sharply, recognizing the guard as one he had trained and there was nothing else that needed to be said as the guard ran towards Kotake. 

“Oh my God – Richard!” Nayru hissed in a low voice as Richard turned her to walk towards the doors that led outside. “The Princess-,” 

“Relax, she’s fine.” Richard whispered back while looking forward. “Thanks to you, both she and Tina are safe. I just need to know-,” 

“She’s not safe! She’s not safe!” Nayru whispered back with a voice laced with fear. 

Richard gently squeezed her arm, hoping he could calm her down as they neared the door.

“Nayru, Ganondorf has been arrested and that man is never getting out of jail! The Princess is safe.”

“No, aren’t you listening to me?!” 

Richard was surprised when Nayru quickly pulled away from him. Thankfully, they were too close to the door and Kotake was still yelling enough for no one to be looking their way. 

“Shut up and listen!” she pleaded with wide eyes. “Ganon, yes – he wants to do unspeakable things to Alicia. Horrible, evil things and will kill to get his way. But he would never kill her. Alicia’s life is in danger and if you don’t find a way to save her, she WILL be killed! I told you that if he came here, everything would be ruined!” 

Richard’s eyes went wide as everything fell into place.   
“You…weren’t talking about Ganondorf that she needed to get away from…” 

“In time, she will need to get away from him. But now, she’s in more danger than she was in this very house!” Nayru hissed back. 

Very slowly, Richard looked carefully over his shoulder. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he looked towards King Brodex now that everything made sense. But he shook his head as he felt sick within those few seconds. The King had fired him and now, his involvement there in Ganon’s home only would surely be the reason why Richard is pushed even further away from the Princess. King Brodex would either blame him or worse, truly have him murdered in his sleep again. 

“No” Richard whispered as he shook his head.  
“I can’t…I can’t save her from him!” 

 

-End of Chapter 5- 

V  
V  
V  
V

AN:   
This was the last long pause in chapters as the summer has ended!  
***SNIFF***

I know Nayru may seem a bit confusing, but the only thing I can say about her is that she is one of the three Goddess and so, she kinda knows everything: P

As far of the rest of the story goes, Ganon is still the big bad meanie, but there more than one bad guy in this story that needs to be noticed too! 

 

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.   
More yummy stuff to come. 

Kudos and Reviews are forever welcomed and appreciated! 

Present VS OoT

Princess Alicia Brodex – Princess Zelda of Hyrule  
Richard Doone – Link   
King Maxwell Brodex – King Hyrule  
Ganondorf – Himself   
Nabooru – Herself  
Tina Galene – Navi  
Kotake – Herself  
Nayru – Herself/Goddess

 

Thank you!!!!!! 


	6. Demands and Commands

I do not in any way own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters based from the game/cartoon TV show. I do not nor have ever made any profit from this story with the use of the characters. This fictional based story is only a means of entertainment with no profit gained. AGAIN, no money/profit is made from this story. 

Happy Reading!

Timeless Wonders   
Chapter 6  
Demands and Commands

“Are you okay?” 

Princess Alicia quickly snapped out of her day dream as she felt a reassuring hand gently squeeze her own.

Smiling, she looked up at Richard Doone as her throat swelled with a lump. It would figure that he was the only one at the time who understood the horrors that had happened only one week ago. He had witness Ganondorf failed attempt to assault her right before he was arrested and dragged away by her families security force. But Richard hadn’t said a word about finding her in Ganondorf’s bed naked or the last time the murderous man had touched her. In fact, no one knew nothing of the attempts towards rape. 

The story she had told was the she had been unconscious since the plane ride and awoken with a gun shot wound she didn’t remember getting. She explained that she had woken up in a room with the robe on while being dazed as to where she was or how she had even gotten there. But she didn’t dare lie about Richard coming to save her and thus, they all were saved by the time the force had arrived. 

From what she learned, Richard had told a very similar story of being in his home asleep with this friend named Tina there. He then woke up in a room there in Ganondorf’s home just as confused as she had been. He was then rescued by Nayru with no real information as to who she really was and then they both later came to save her. 

Yet, with the questioning and investigation still ongoing, Alicia did worried about many factors about their stories. 

She knew that she wasn’t being 100% trustful about her own story, but she wondered how much of Richards was true and how he had ended up there. Her only guess was for the fact that Ganon had been shot by Richard when they had managed to escape the Parking Gauge incident. The truth behind what really happened with her seemed unneeded since she was sure Ganondorf wasn’t getting out of jail ever again. 

As quickly as Richard had grabbed her hand, he let go of it before resting his arms behind his back again. After all, this was the most appropriate thing to do when being watched by the world’s media. 

Princess Alicia and Richard stood on the tarmac of her families private airport. In front of them was a large shiny jet where a staircase was slowly being lowered to the ground. Behind them was the mob of new reporters and photographers that eagerly waiting to record the biggest news of the evening. 

Landon Niccolo was there and only seconds away from descending down the stairs of his jet. It was a meeting that Alicia couldn’t figure out if it was her Father that arranged it or Landon himself. Either way, she was forced to dress the part of a royal princess that day.

Her long, blonde hair had been pinned up in a mess of curls on the top of her head to show off the 4 caret, diamond drop earrings. They matched the pink and diamond swirled necklace that hung around her neck. She was dressed in a champagne colored, Marc Jacob gown that looked more like a wedding dress due to how it flowed down from her waist. 

Alicia knew she was beautiful and the media was having a frenzy with pictures they continued to snap. But mentally, she simply wasn’t ready to slid back into the world as if nothing had happened to her just a week ago. However, the King had given her no choice. 

A collected sounds of excitement filled the air as Alicia looked up to see Landon Niccolo standing in the opening of his jet. But instead of pausing to wave and allow pictures to be taken, he rushed down the stairs, practically running. Alicia grasped in surprise as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into the side of her neck. 

“Oh Thank God you are okay!” Landon whispered as the news reports seemed to be taking a million pictures.   
“When you did not arrive in my home country, I though…” 

Warm hands gently framed her face as Landon looked down at her before he gently kissed her forehead. For the first time in what seemed like a long time, Alicia generally giggled and shyly placed a hand on his chest to give herself some space. After all, she hadn't seen the man in years and the sudden embrace was a little overwhelming. 

“Enough talk on that matter.” She replied politely.   
“There is a time and a place. I am only glad to see you after so many years.” 

Landon straighten and nodded before turning his attention to Richard who had already dropped to one knee. 

“Don’t you dare!” Landon shouted as he pulled Richard to his feet.   
“You sir will never have to bow to me. You saved my soon to be wife’s life. It’s the world and I who should bow to you. You are a True Hero!” 

Many of the reporters started to clap loudly for Richard, but they all quieted as King Brodex had exited the plane already and moved to stand behind Landon. 

“Richard Doone is right to bow, Landon, and will do so as it is necessary before royalty.” The King explained softly, yet, his words held a demand within them. 

When Alicia saw Landon turn to the King and opened his mouth to reply, she quickly grabbed both Landon and her Father’s hands into her own. The last she had seen Landon was when she was 12 and knew very little about him. But the look on his face told her that he defiantly knew very little about the King and any type of disagreement would not settle well for no one. 

“Father, shall we head towards the restaurant now? I am sure the media has had their fill on photos with us all. We do not want to be late for our Luncheon.” 

As the King humped and pulled his hand out of her grasp, Alicia felt a small weight lift off her shoulders when he led the way to their limos. 

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

 

The Crystal Spoon was one of the few places that Alicia knew where she was safe from the media while she dinned. Decorated in crystal and gold, the food that was served in the Members Only restaurant lived up to their five star name. But when she ordered a glass of Bourbon on The Rocks, King Maxwell, who sat to one side of her, frowned as the waiter walked away with their drink orders. 

“I sure hope, Princess Alicia, that drinking during a Luncheon is extremely distasteful.” He remarked while shooting a look at Richard, who sat next to him, and Landon who sat on the other side of her. 

“Not to start an argument Father, but I have seen you drink at all times of the day quiet often. In fact, you just order a whiskey for yourself.” Alicia replied while looking directly into his eyes. 

“It is very UN-lady like.” He replied, his chin raising an inch. 

“Given the past week, I believe that the standards of acting like a lady would tip their hat in my favor for once.” 

Just as she finished her sentence, the drinks were quickly delivered to the table. As Alicia did her best to steady her own hand, she glared at her Father over the rim of her glass as his face became red with anger. She knew that actions like this displeased him. But something in her, something reckless, felt the need to drink her issues away, regardless of who like it or not. Maybe it was the horrifying week she had had not too long ago, or perhaps the fact that she knew both Richard and Landon would defend her from the King. Whatever the reason may have been, she hoped she wouldn't regret it later. 

“Well I do believe that the Princess and Officer Richard are well deserving of a drink.” Landon replied proudly as he gently placed a hand on Alicia shoulder while nodding to Richard and turning his full attention to him. 

“Was it ever confirmed why he kidnapped you and your lady friend…uh…”

“Tina Galene.” Richard answered as he placed his glass of water on a clean napkin. 

“And my guess is perhaps he found the need to kidnap us since I managed to stop him the first time he tried to kidnap the Princess. Tina happened to be at my home when Ganondorf appeared. He took Tina first when she was alone in a room and I surrendered in order to save her life. At that time, I had no idea that he had already kidnapped the Princess.” 

“I see.” Landon said while nodding. “But that woman who helped you escape from that murder's home, Nayru was her name...? Any word about where she may be now?” 

Richard sadly shook his head. “She escaped from the prison she was being held in a few days ago and there no other report as to how or where she may be now.” 

“So odd…” Alicia murmured as all attention turned to her. “One moment, the woman had been reported in the jail cell, the next, she was gone. It was as if she had vanished into thin air.” 

“Things such as that does not happen.” the King grunted. “She must have been aided in escaping. Never the less, the moment she is captured, she will be lucky if she ever sees the light of day again.” 

There was a moment of silence as the Kings threat hung heavy in the air. The entire idea of having Richard at the Luncheon had been Landon’s idea, one that the King had disagreed with harshly. But no was not a answer that would have been accepted, and so, they all sat at the round table with tension. 

“On to a lighter note.” Landon said as he unexpectedly grabbed one of Alicia’s hands. 

“The Luncheon arrangement was not meant for the sake of speaking of events I’m sure must be traumatizing. Richard, it is important for you to be here since you are the soul reason why I have my fiancée next to me, safe and sound.” 

“I was only doing my duty to the Royal Family.” Richard replied with a small nod to the King. 

“Regardless, there are rewards I wish to bestow upon you at a later date. For now, I only have one thing I wish to do.” 

Turning in his chair, Landon’s green eyes locked with Alicia’s, causing her to blush from the intensity look in his eyes. 

“Alicia,” he replied in almost a whisper. 

“I have always cared little for our arranged marriage. I should have cared more. When you did not arrive to my home, something in me felt lost. I will admit, I shamelessly believed you had been killed in the three days you disappeared from the world. Seeing you now – tonight – at this very moment – I cannot lose you again. Therefore, I want to move our wedding from where it is nearly 2 years away to one month from now.” 

“Absolutely not!” Maxwell suddenly roared so loudly, people sitting near them stared in shock. 

Alicia noticed how the waiters that were coming to their table with their lunch orders stopped dead in their tracks as their eyes looked towards he red faced King. 

“Landon – your marriage to the Princess will remain in the time frame of two years from now. There are many preparation that must be made and arranged. It is foolish to let you emotions make such selfish decisions!” 

“I have to somewhat agree with the King.” Richard replied as he too, to Alicia’s surprise, looked bothered. 

“Princess, there is still a very serious investigation going on with that criminal, Ganondorf. A wedding right now is just bad timing. I know a lot has happened, but you gotta think about this a moment.” 

The King lend back in his chair as he rudely motioned at the waiters who quickly placed the plates before them.   
“So it is settled. No wedding until I find it appropriate which shall remain in the next two years. This is-,” 

“I disagree.” Alicia’s statement may have been quietly said, however, it made everyone at the table freeze. 

Holding her head back an inch, she first glazed at Richard.   
“While I do honor you for what you have done for me, my life is my own to choose on my own.” 

As Richard bowed his head, she turned to look at her Father. 

“I am not a child Father and I do not have to gain your permission when it comes to matters such as this. But do not worry, I also disagree with a marriage in one month from now.” 

Turning back to Landon, she smiled sweetly.   
“We are royalty. Let us plan to make the wedding happen within a week from today.” 

A look of happiness crossed Landon’s face as he started to lean in to kiss her. But the kiss was interrupted as the King suddenly slammed his hands down on the table hard enough to make everyone’s drink slash over. While even the people within the restaurant started to tense over the conversation that was happening at the table, Alicia refused to let her Father bother her. Picking up her drink, she downed the entire glass of Bourbon while motioning to the waiter for another as the liquid burned down her throat. 

“I see no need to rush this wedding.” The King snapped, his face completely red by now. “There is a lot of perpetration that must go into this historical event and within even a year is too soon to expect it all to be plan and done.” 

“Oh Father, please stop the act of modesty.” Alicia answered as she thankfully nodded to the waiter as her second drink arrived. “We can do anything if we simply put our minds to it.” 

Drinking half of her second drink, Alicia looked down at her glass a flash back suddenly over whelmed her. 

“I thought I was going to die.” She admitted quietly. “I though…no, I believed that my life was going to end before I ever truly got to live it. The kind of fear I felt while being captured is the kind I would never wish on even my worst enemy.” 

With eye filled with tears, Alicia glared up at the King with anger. 

“You have no idea – none at all! You were not there! He did not kidnap you! So you know nothing! Therefore, I will marry Landon a week from today weather you like it or not!” 

King Maxwell suddenly leap from his chair, causing it to fall over. Startled, both Landon and Richard stood as the King’s fist tighten at his sides. While Landon looked surprised, Alicia noted how Richards eyes were on the King as if ready to attack him at a moments notice. But she refused to move. Instead, she sat calmly while drinking the last of her drink and glaring up at her Father. This truly was a matter that he could not stop and would happen if she wanted it that way. 

After a few tense seconds, King Maxwell spun on his heels and walked away from the table towards the exit of the restaurant. 

Landon casted a worried look at both Richard and Alicia before he too hurried after the King, calling for him to stop which was ignored by the bigger man as he walked out.

And then, the realization that she finally stood up to her Father hit Alicia like a ton of bricks. She quickly stood, hurry off to the women’s bathroom room and nausea made her throat burn. Once inside, she quickly checked to see if she was alone before turning so that she could lock the door. However, it was Richard who pushed his way inside. As she was forced to take a step backward, he turned his back to her, locking the door behind him before he turned and gave her a wide eyed expression. 

“Leave me alone!” Alicia snapped as she matched over to the sink where she turned on the cold water in full blast. 

“I’m confused – what is going on with you?” Richard asked as he cautiously stepped up next to her. 

“Princess, making the King angry like that is just not smart!” 

Turning from the sink, she glared up Richard as her anger boiled to the surface.

“Not smart?! Please do not act as if you know my Father better than me!”

“I know enough!” Richard shouted defensively. 

“I know he hurts you when he’s angry! I’ve seen his – his hands on you, humiliating and hurting you! Every time, for years, when you spoke against him, he found a way to take it out on you! Please, I’m begging you, will you stop pissing him off?! If he wants you to wait two years to get married, then dammit – wait!” 

Feeling slightly dizzy as the Bourbon finally made it's way into her blood steam, Alicia tried hard to make sense of what Richard was saying. But something wasn’t adding up in her head. 

“Why…why do you care?” she hissed at him. “What happens to me in my family has nothing to do with a commoner like yourself!” 

Richard suddenly grabbed both her arms firmly as he stared down at her. Normally, if Alicia had been sober, she would have quickly pushed him away. But gulping down two glass of Bourbon on a empty stomach made her go slack as he bent down closer. She knew she needed to stop him as she was sure he was about to kiss her. But something deep within her did not want to stop him, and so, she titled her head back as his lips touched hers. 

At first, the kiss was innocent and cautious. A tiny peck on the lips changed when Alicia pressed her lips harder onto his. She felt his hands move down her arms and encircle her waste as she was pulled closer to his body. Moaning, Alicia wrapped her arms around his neck, surprising even herself. Richard quickly backed her against the cool, bathroom wall where he passionately kissed her neck while his hands rubbed up and down her arms. Sighing, Alicia closed her eyes as she lend her head back in bliss. She knew she had to be far to drunk to be kissing in a bathroom with a guard no less. She was a Princess and this was the most inappropriate thing she had ever done in her life. Also, with her eyes closed as soft moans left her, her imagination painted the scene of bright colored, green fields and a clear blue sky that seemed to stretch on for miles only confirmed how she may have had too much to drink.

But in the moment she felt her body starting to desire Richard’s, the cold words of Ganondorf’s warning filled her head. He had warned her how every man would want her for a power that was within her. While none of this made any sense completely, she suddenly felt betrayed as she shoved Richard away from her. 

Leaning her back against the wall to keep her balance, she panted as she pointed a shaking finger at him. 

“How dare you! You are no driffrent from him!” 

“Driffrent from…”   
Richard looked confused for only a second before his expression turned to pure anger.   
“I'm nothing like Ganondorf! Are you really comparing me to that horrible fucking man?! Do you think I’m trying to take advantage of you?!” 

As Richard stalked closer to her, Alicia moved to shove him again on to have her wrist firmly grabbed into his hand. 

“Let go of me!” she hissed as she was pulled into a tight hug.

“I would never take advantage of you.” Richard whispered so close to her ear, his lips that brushed her skin sent shivers down her spine.

“I care so much about you and I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you too. But don’t ever compare me to that murderous asshole! He wants to hurt you and all I want to do is protect you. Please Princess, I’m just so afraid for you! Marry Landon tomorrow if you want to, as long as you’re happy, that’s all I care about. But you are pissing the King off in the process and I’m afraid of what he may do to you.” 

Alicia should have been touched by Richard’s words. Part of her wanted to believe him. But Ganon’s haunting warn weighted heavy on her heart and it was enough shoved him away from her harder than just a moment ago. Angry, she stepped out of his reach on wobbly legs as she glared. 

“And what do you think will happen next? That I would fall into the arms of a commoner who was fired by the King? A man with no job and no place in this world while trying to tell me that he wants to protect me – am I fall in love with you now?” 

Alicia let out a bitter laugh as Richard lowered his eyes.

“You speak of wanting to protect me when tonight is the final night my Father has even agreed to let you near any of us again. He still suspect you even though I know better. I am more than sure that you are aware of these facts. And here you are, trying to take advantage of me while I have had too much to drink.” 

Richard looked up in total shock.   
“Alicia, that’s not true! I just-,” 

“My Father is right about you.” She hissed in returned. “You seem to have forgotten the level of respect you owe to the Royal Family.”

“Princess, I’m sorry, just let me explain!”

Regardless of how much Richard was pleading, Alicia crossed her arms defensively. 

“You need not worry about me or my Father. You only think you saw my Father trying to hurt me, but you are wrong. And as far as my marriage to Landon goes, I will marry him within a week no matter what anyone else has to say about the matter. That mad man is in prison, I am safe, and there is nothing more for you to worry about.” 

Stepping around him, Alicia angrily made her way to the door. But before exiting, she stopped a moment while staring down at her hand. She didn't want to leave and the feeling was so strong, she felt as if she wanted to stay in that bathroom with Richard for as long as she could. However, assuming that perhaps the swimming in her head was to blame for her unclear thoughts, she exited out the door while not bothering to give him another look. 

V  
V  
V  
V  
V

To Alicia's amazement, when she quickly walked out of the restaurant, she was thankful to see that a group of guards along with a limo had been left behind for her. Not caring how Richard was getting home, she had stumbled inside and quickly nodded off across the leather seats in a drunken slumber 

Upon arriving home, she awoken when the limo pulled up in front of her home. It was dark now and the trip from the restaurant was at least a two hour drive from her estate. Feeling more tipsy than she had before, all Alicia look forward to was her bed. As she stumbled out of the limo, guards moved to help her into the house, but she waved them away. Lifting her long gown, she slowly made her way up the two flights of stairs before stumbling into her room finally. However, she froze at the outline of a dark figure sitting on her bed in the lightless room. 

Her fingers fumbled against the wall as if she had forgotten where her own light switch was. She feared who the person was until light suddenly flooded the room and it was Landon Niccolo who had been the one on her bed. 

"Landon?" Alicia whispered, confused at the sight of him with his head bowed as he just continued to sit there and not move. 

Afraid, she hurried over to him as she grabbed his face into her hand. 

"My God!" Alicia hissed at the feeling of his unnaturally cool skin. 

"You look so pale! And you are cold! What is wrong? Are you unwell?"

When a cold hand covered one of her hands, dread filled Alicia as Landon smiled gently up at her. The light from his eyes was gone and now, dull, lifeless eyes looked up at her. His skin appeared green as his lips looked blue. But right on the edge of his lower lip, she was certain that was blood. 

"Oh Princess..." he said in a voice so quiet, she almost didn't hear him. 

"I would have married you...a thousand times if given the chance. I wondered for years if I could love you. Now seeing you and almost losing you, I am certain I really could have." 

"And so you shall! Stop talking foolishness! Perhaps you are not well - did you have anything to drink? To eat?" 

Yet, the longer Alicia looked down at Landon, the more that fear was smoothing her heart.   
Something was wrong and she could not understand what she was suddenly smelling now that she was so close to him. It radiated off of Landon like a musk and smelled like burnt meat when left on the stove for too long. 

Getting very scared, Alicia moved to wrap an arm underneath one of Landon's. 

"Come with me. I think you sick and need medical attention." she said while she struggled to pull the larger man to his feet. 

The moment she tugged on his arm, Landon crumpled to the floor face first as he slipped out of her grasp.   
Alicia gasped and went to reach for him, but she stopped at he begin to convulse right there before her. Horrified, she quickly grabbed one of Landon shoulders to roll him onto his back. The moment she did, dark blood that almost looked black rolled out of his mouth and down to the floor. With his eyes rolled back and his body shaking uncontrollable, Alicia screamed she stepped away. 

She reminded herself in those few seconds she needed to get him some help, yet, it only took seconds before Landon suddenly stopped moving and went still. 

Less than a minute had past before guards and staff filled her room. They all went to Landon as she was pulled out of the room and into the hallway. 

"What happened?! Are you hurt Princess?!" one of the guards shouted at her. 

But Alicia quickly shook her head as tears burned down her face. 

"No - Landon - he was sick and - I do not know - he just fell to the floor and - just help him! Please!" she shrieked as tried to explain in a blur of words. 

Looking past the guards into the room, she could still see a unmoving Landon still lying on her floor. But when no one approached him and no one touched him, even she knew he was dead. 

"Princess!" 

A guard was suddenly beside her and pulling her down the stairs of her home. Like always, Alicia knew the protocol for when events like these happened in the home. She and her father were forced into limos that would carry them off to a secret location until the investigation was close. So it only took less than a minute before she was shoved into the very limo she had just slipped out of and it quickly pulled away from the house. 

So much was happening so fast, Alicia barely had time to process it all. But the worlds around her slowed down when she looked across the seat at her Father who sat calmly before her. 

A golden flask rested in his thick hands as he stared lazily out the window. It was as was if he had been sitting in the limo for hours since there was no hint of panic anywhere to be seen. While hot tears stained Alicia's cheeks and she was on the verge of being ill, seeing the King so at peace with not even seeming to care she was currently traumatized only confirmed one single fact. 

"You did it."

Her voice was low and for a moment, she didn't recognize it as her own. But grief and anger was all that she felt right now. 

When the King didn't even spear her a look, Alicia bravely lend closer to him.

"Why? Why did you have to kill Landon?! He did nothing wrong!" 

"He disrespected me and my wishes." Maxwell finally answered as if he was bored. 

"Your wishes?!" Alicia cried in disgusted as she leaned away from him and pressed her back to the seat.   
"What on Earth do 'your wishes' have to do with anything? What does it have to do with me and my life?!" 

"It has everything to do with everything!" the King roared. 

Maxwell let out a harsh laugh as if to compose himself before continuing. 

"I shall be honest with you Alicia - no more hiding this fact from you since now, it shall never matter. I never intended you to ever marry Landon - or any man for that matter." 

Alicia shock her head in disbelief.   
"But...why?" 

"Well is that not obvious? You marry, you shall become Queen. You yourself already pointed that fact out to me. And me, well I shall lose my title as King. And we just can not have that. Oh sure, I would allow you to believe you are to marry, but truthfully, it was never going to happen. Not really. I would delay and then delay even more as the years go by. I planned on using Landon to make moves on his families company. But the more I though about it, the more I realized that you being married would only create more problems." 

Feeling so utterly betrayed, Alicia wanted to cry.   
She should be crying.   
After all, her father was the only blood relative she had left in this world and it hurt to know that he care more about power than she. But thanks for the horrors that currently surrounded her, not a single tear fell for the hateful man. She glared at him with anger and wondered only for a brief second if her life would have been different if her mother had lived. 

"Are you not worried about me telling the authorizes of your crimes?" Alicia questioned coldly.  
"You may be my Father, but that does not place you above the law. I know you have orchestrated other murders in the past. But now...now you have gone too far! Landon was to be my husband and I will seek justice for his death." 

Arrogantly, the King huffed as he reached to the side of him and picked up a thin tablet which he begin messing with. Only a few seconds had pasted before he lend forward held the it up for Alicia to see. 

At first, the blood suddenly drained from her face as she watched a loop recording from a camera that first captured her walking into the bathroom at the restaurant just hours ago. Moments later, she then saw Richard then enter behind her. But Alicia quickly changed her expression to a bored one as she preyed there was no footage of the kiss she had shared with him. 

"So a security camera within the restaurant saw a guard follow me into the bathroom- what of it?" she replied while settling back into the leather seat and looking out towards the window. 

"You, my dear daughter, you merely created the perfect clue when it comes to the murder of Landon Niccolo." 

Gasping, Alicia turned to Maxwell as shook her head in disbelief. 

"Father! Surely you are joking!" 

"Richard Doone, a valued guard within our home, fell in love with my untouchable daughter." the King explained with a wide smile on his face as he messing with the table once more.   
"Surely everyone heard Landon within the restaurant when he decided to move the royal wedding to a much sooner date than what we first decided. And Richard, in a jealous rage of losing his Princess, first met with you in private where you pleaded for him to release you from his heart so that you could be with the man you were suppose to be with." 

"Lies!" Alicia hissed as her throat swelled with emotion. 

"Alas," the King continued. "Richard would not be swayed and so, he murdered Landon all in the name of love. He slipped into your bedroom tonight to see you and found Landon there instead. Richard poisoned him and one of the servants saw him fleeing from the room only seconds before you arrived. Why, the moment you found him, the authorities had already been notified since it did not matter if you found him or not." 

As Maxwell finished his story, he turned the tablet back around for Alicia to see again. Now, a live feed was playing which showed a reporter standing outside of their estate. To the right of the screen was a photo of Richard and the red bold letters that read 'Prime Suspect' beneath it. 

Anger finally roared it's way into Alicia's veins as she snatched the tablet from her Father's hands and tossed it against the door of the limo. The bold moved caused Maxwell to suddenly luge forward where he shoved her back hard against the seat. 

"That man - Ganondorf - has made you bold!" The King snapped as lend forward while still holding both of Alicia's shoulders in a tight iron grip.

Gritting her teeth, she glared up at him with watery eyes. "How long did you think I was going to sit back and let you do as you will Father?! You are just as much as a horrible man as he was to me!"

With that remark, Alicia almost expected to be slapped for the insult. Instead, Maxwell laughed as he moved a hand to grip the back of her neck. 

"I am aware of the fact that I am a bad man. But what does it matter? I am a King and I do whatever it is I want. I can kill a man with the snap of a finger and not a single drop of guilt will ever fill me. I am such a terrible man until I have nothing to regret. Not now or ever. So if I..." 

As Maxwell spoke, the hand that was on Alicia's neck slid down her back to the zipper of the dress. The unzipping of the gown was loud in her ears as she moved her arms to cover her breast to keep the strapless dress from falling too low. The King, determined with need, chuckled as he grabbed both of her wrists and pressed them into the seat next to her head. Her sheer violet bra flashed into view as her chest rose and fell with panicked breathing. 

"Stop this!" Alicia hissed, frightened by the look in her own Father's greedy eyes. 

A flash of de ju vu hit her like a ton of bricks as she remembered not too long ago where she was in a very similar situation as she was now. Only this time, it was far more degrading than before.

"Is this something that you fear?" the King questioned as his eyes stayed glued on her chest.   
"Do you fear me filling your belly with your own Father's semen? I have no problems with doing so since if you were ever to become pregnant, I would have that thing gutted out of you until insides become raw and useless." 

Nothing could stop the tears that fell from Alicia's eyes as she shivered. 

"I could visit you every night if need be." Maxwell continued. "Slip into you bed while it will be you who will cover your own mouth as I show that it is I who is King. Do you fear this, Daughter? Tell me truthfully."

Biting her lip, Alicia quickly nodded.   
"Y-yes! I fear you - how could I not?!" 

The King inched even closer to Alicia so that all she could see was him.   
"Disobey me again...disrespect me again, and I will put my words into action, this I swear on your mother's soul. You will do as I command and shut your pretty little mouth unless I say you can speak. You will step back into my shadow and there you will stay until the day you die. You will confirm the story of Richard being Landon's killer and then, you will silence yourself. Am I understood?" 

Again, Alicia nodded.  
"Yes Father." 

After a long pause, the King finally released her as he slid back across the limo with a satisfied smile. The moment she was free, Alicia struggled to pull the dress back up to cover her bra as she quickly tried to zip it back into place.

Humiliated, all Alicia could think of now was the horror of what her Father had just done to her and what he had threaten to do. Feeling alone, she had nearly zipped the dress back into place when the limo came to a jerking stop. 

The King swore as he was nearly lunged out of his seat as he struggled to hold on door. The sudden stop made Alicia's stomach do flip flop as the partition next to her head lowered. On the other side was a limo driver who was lending over the steering wheel where he peered down the dark road. 

"What is the problem?!" Maxwell snapped angry. 

"Your Highness - I'm sorry - but...but there's someone standing in the road!" 

 

-End of Chapter 6- 

V  
V  
V  
V

AN:   
Wow, where did I go for so long?   
I am truly sorry that I have been gone for so long and this chapter was well overdue! 

There is no excuse! 

However, I am BACK!! For good!   
Working on this and something else as well :D   
This chapter has been rewritten a few times and I think I kinda like it finally, so I hope you enjoyed it!

Kudos and Reviews are forever welcomed and appreciated! 

Thank you all for your patients! It will be well rewarded with no more of this long waiting for more yummyniess!

 

Present VS OoT

Princess Alicia Brodex – Princess Zelda of Hyrule  
Richard Doone – Link   
King Maxwell Brodex – King Hyrule  
Ganondorf – Himself   
Tina Galene – Navi  
Nayru – Herself/Goddess  
Landon Niccolo – No one special 

 

Thank you!!!!!! ☺


	7. For Sale

I do not in any way own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters based from the game/cartoon TV show. I do not nor have ever made any profit from this story with the use of the characters. This fictional based story is only a means of entertainment with no profit gained. AGAIN, no money/profit is made from this story. 

Because it has taken me FOOORRREEEVVVEERRR to post, it may be a good idea to reread the other chapters, when you can :P This may help with understanding this chapter a little better!

Happy Reading!

Timeless Wonders  
Chapter 7  
For Sale

 

Turning around in her seat, Princess Alicia nervously peered through the lowered partition and out the windshield. 

What she had expected to see was Ganondorf standing in the road before them. After all, no matter how much she would have loved to deny it, metal bars - to her at least - did not seem as if they would be enough to keep the evil man locked away. Something in her heart was beginning to come to the realization that everything happening around her was no longer normal and could simply be explained.

However, who she saw standing out in the road along with two other men, made her gasp in horror.

"This just can not be!" she whispered in disbelief. 

Yet, there stood Nero, kneeing on the road before the limo. The other two men however seemed more satisfied with simply standing and smirking. But Alicia's focus was on Nero who happened to be looking right back at her. A kind smile showed off his perfect teeth that went well with his messy blonde hair, giving him a Bad Boy model appearance. The only thing that threw off his looks was the white bandage encircled his neck, the only evidence of her attack on him. However, to her dismay and disappointment, he was still very much alive and looked well.

Horrors of that night replayed in her head as he had sucked on her breast after shooting her in the arm. While she still couldn't explain completely how it had been healed by that unknown woman, nothing took away the hatred she had for this man. 

"His name is Nero!" Alicia hissed between clenched teeth to both her Father and the limo driver.  
"He helped in the aiding of my kidnapping! He is a fend and a murder!" 

The limo driver quickly reached to his side, pulling out a small hand gun that had been hidden by his suit jacket. 

"The rest of the guards should be no more than 10 minutes behind us!" he replied while looking just as nervous as Alicia felt.  
"Until they arrive, I will protect you both, your Highness." 

"Oh for the love of God!" the King suddenly snapped.

When he suddenly pushed his door open, both Alicia and the driver protested for him to stop. Maxwell, however, had ignored their pleas and slammed the door behind him as he walked towards the front of the vehicle. 

"Go and get my Father!" Alicia cried as she grabbed the driver's shoulder. 

But the other man shook his head as his eyes stayed glued to the road.  
"And leave you alone here in the limo - I can't. Dammit, I won't!" 

Wanting to argue more, Alicia turned her attention to the road as the King slowly approach Nero. 

"My Daughter says you work for that man named Ganondorf." came Maxwell’s muffled voice.  
"But you bow here in the street before me meaning you are here to, what, discuss something with me?" 

Nero slowly rose to his feet as his eyes lingered on the Princess a moment longer before turning to look at the King. 

"I no longer work for that crazy man. Let's just say I'm into doing my own business these days."

It shouldn't have surprised Alicia that Nero's voice sounded stained, like he may had had a awful cold. But to see him again made her wish she had done far more damage.

The King, who never waivered, looked calming among the other men that stood behind Nero.  
"So your new business is kidnapping?" 

Nero let out a laughed as he artfully brushed a curly lock of hair from his eyes.  
"Goodness no. I'm not kidnapping anyone tonight. I have a business proposal for you. A trade if you will. I own a company you see and I will give it to you if you give me her." 

Alicia felt like shirking down to the floor of the limo as all attention turned to her for a moment. But the King suddenly let out a deep laugh as he shook his head in disbelief at Nero. 

"You want the Princess? Honestly child, you are wasting your time with trying to offer me something for my daughter." 

Nero returned a sly smile to the King as he crossed his arms knowingly.

"I've heard about you and how you really feel about your family. Ganondorf says you are a greedy King and how you would rather die than hand power over to your daughter. He said something about history repeating itself. I don't really know what the hell he was talking about. But it seems as if you want to keep her trapped in a cage." 

Alicia felt her fingers go numb as she gripped the back of the seat harder as the King huffed at Nero. 

"My family. My business." he replied to Nero. "You have nothing to trade."

A look of puzzlement crossed Nero's face. "No? Not even me handing the entire Ryo Company as well as their stocks? And here I valuable source told me that you were very interested in that company and has so years. Was my source wrong?" 

A cold sweat ran down Alicia's spin at the name of the company. Her heart started to race as she shook her head in disbelief. 

She knew all too well about the Ryo Company. It was a company that had tried to many times to prove their falsehood when it came to her family. The company had been seeking for years to not only crush the family as a whole by proving they weren't royalty, but they would have also inherited all of the Brodex Family's stocks and bonds. 

For as far back as she could remember, the King had been seeking for that golden opportunity to rid the world of this entire company since they were the soul reason why more people did not respect her royalty more. Respect of their royal family also meant a large boost in more power that could reveal even that of the British Royal Family. And the idea that the King was finally being handed one of the biggest problems their family faced was truly depressing to her. 

"Father would not!" she whispered more to herself than the driver. "Please God - he would not do this to me!" 

But as she watched a paper being placed into the Kings hands, she already knew what was about to happen. 

"I won't hurt her, of course, and you could visit her whenever you like." Nero continued as Maxwell continued to look at the paper in his hands. 

"I wouldn't marry her, or anything like that. I just want to keep her, you know, like a pet. I know that may seem like a creepy thing to want - a woman instead of a muilt million dollar company. But I find myself utterly in love with her." 

Before Alicia realized it, she was jumping out of the limo, ignoring the pleas of the driver as she gathered her golden dress she still wore from the dinner into her arms while marching up behind her father. 

"Ah, Princess! So good to see you again." Nero said in a raspy voice while smiling her with prefect teeth. "How's the wound on your arm? I don’t even see a mark. Believe me, I didn't want to hurt you. But you did hurt me, so I would say we're, what, even now?" 

Paying no attention to him, Alicia grabbed the King's arm, her eyes wide with fear. 

"Father please-" 

"The Ryo Company." the Kind murmured as he ran a hand under his chin.  
"It is all here. Everything. This company has plagued my family, my chance for power for generation. I not only have the chance to crush them - no - I have the chance to OWN them!" 

She was losing. Alicia just knew it. The greedy glaze that came over the King's eyes told her everything she was currently fearing. 

The King looked up, never once sparing a look at Alicia and turned his attention back to a grinning Nero. 

"You said your name is Nero, correct?" 

Nero nodded. "Any questions? Everything is there. All you need to do is sign it and the company is yours. It belonged to my family, but lets just say no one is still around anymore to do anything about it. Really, it's a burden off my shoulders for the prize I will gain. And besides, I have enough money in a Swiss Fund to keep me fat and happy for decades." 

"I want to alter the agreement." Maxwell replied as he finally looked down at Alicia.  
"I want the world to believe that my daughter is dead. You shall keep her, allowing me to see her whenever I see fit, but her existence ends tonight. This way, I am allowed to live my life the way I see fit." 

"You do not mean that!" Alicia cried as hot tears of betrayal fell. "Father!" 

But a evil smile crossed the King lips as his gaze turned icy.  
"And you will never question what I choose to do with my daughter whenever I come to visit her." 

Alicia looked back at Nero as he whistled and laughed out loud.  
"Family business - that has nothing to do with me. That is, as long as you don't double cross me in the process. If you do, I'll not only make what happened here public, but I will also make sure the world hates you as long as you live." 

The King huffed, as if he was admiring Nero for his boldness. Alicia, however, was in utter shock at how everything was unfolding in front of her. She wanted run, but she knew better. The size of her dress and the amount of men that stood behind Nero made it clear she wasn't going to get far at all. The idea to plead with the King washed over her again and she turned to look at him with her eyes wide. 

Was her Father heartless enough to do this to her? 

But when he regarded her with a look of cold pride, Alicia found herself balling her fist tight at her side. 

"Nero is a liar and a murder, Father." she replied between clenched teeth. 

"I have seen him kill another man in cold blood before attempting to rape me in the back of a vehicle. Oh, and not before pointing out he wanted to be paid millions from you." 

But as the King looked unaffected by this news, Alicia sighed and bit her bottom lip in anger. Stepping closer to him, she tilted her head back to make sure her Father could see the fury and hurt in her eyes as she continued. 

"From this night on to the rest of my days, you are dead to me, Father. You are a cold, heartless monster who has no soul! And when I escape Nero, which I will, I promise to you, I will spend my every waking moment to make sure the world knows of your horrific ways." 

Taking a moment to laugh, Maxwell bent his head a little closer to his daughter as a smile still stay on his lip. 

"I am dead to you - you say? Well, I suppose that makes us even then since I never saw you are alive anyways. You have been nothing more than a pain in my backside and I would have sold you to that criminal Ganondorf he had placed the same offer on the table as this man has tonight." 

Alicia felt as if the breath in her lungs had been knocked away as she stepped back from her Father in shock.  
She hadn't realized the Nero had moved and when her back bumped into his chest, she didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind. As his lips nuzzled her neck, she felt her body go numb from shock as a kiss was placed on the shoulder she had been shot. With the aid of what the woman named Nayru and whatever she had done, the wound now mearly looked like a old scar the size of a small coin. No one had known she had been shot, accept for those who had been there on the island she had been taken to. While it was unnerving to be near Nero once more, the betrayal she faced now was far worse then the kisses that were spread along her neck.

"Don't worry Princess, I'll take good care of you." Nero whispered into her ear softly.  
"Just please, don't make me hurt you again. And who knows, you might even fall in love with me."

v  
v  
v  
v  
v

 

Richard waited patiently as he watched Tina pace back and forth in front of him as he sat down on what looked like a worn out, burgundy comforter. 

It had been 8 hours since the Luncheon, and for him, they had been the most eventful 8 hours of his life. He hadn't even been home to change from his suit, and it was a good thing he hadn't been. Upon the Princess rejecting him so brutally, Richard spent a remainder of the day driving around before going to Tina's small apartment to check on her. The moment he had gotten there, the news of Landon's murder and that the murder was pointed at him, they both fled to a rusty hotel an hour away before law enforcement could begin their search for him. After all, since he wasn't at home, he knew it wouldn't be long before those he knew, like Tina, would be next on the list of being visited.

As Richard's eyes followed her march across the dirty carpet, he took notice of the burses on her face. Thankfully during the kidnapping, she had been very much aware of everything and it was her foul mouth that earned a few hard slaps across her cheeks. With her hair pulled up in a messy bun and a long maxi dress that fell to her ankles, she almost looked like a hippy dressed in all white. However, worry creased her face as she bit on her thumbnail between her slightly bruised lips. 

"Tina, can you stop please?" Richard questioned after a little while with a sigh.  
"You are making me nervous." 

"I'm fucking scared for you Rich!" Tina snapped back as she stopped in front of him.  
"Here we are, in the shittiest hotel I could find, only to feel that we're still in danger." 

"You are not in danger, I am. You should just go home."

"And let the King frame you - no fucking way Rich! You know that he's framing you and you think I can just - I don't know - be okay with it all?! That stupid fucking family has nearly gotten you killed far too many times!"

Frowning, Richard glared at Tina. But while he had nothing to defend himself with, he could only listen as she continued to fuss. 

"Not only this stupid babysitting gag of yours put your life in danger, now enters that Lunatic. This stupid family manages to get us both kidnapped, nearly killing us both - all because this guy just want to mess around with the Princess?! Is her pussy made out of pearls or am I missing something?!" 

"Tina - enough!" Richard snapped. 

But his anger only caused Tina to stop pacing and stood before him with flaming cheeks. 

"No! I mean it Richard! What is it about this girl?! That's all she is - a girl - nothing else! Now you come to me tonight, telling me about how you finally got the nerve to kiss her in the bathroom and then BAM, now your being framed for murder! And not just any old murder - oh no - your being framed for killing the Princess's soon to be husband!"

Letting out a defeated sigh, Richard pinched the bridge between his nose as he shook his head. 

"Alright, I get where your coming from." he replied wearily as he looked up at Tina.  
"I want to run, leave the country and hide away somewhere else. That's what they do in movies and I don't have that kind of money or power. I'm going to get caught and so, I'm just going to face the music in the morning." 

Richard watched as dismay crossed Tina's face as she moved to stand before him. When angry tears filled her eyes, he quickly shook his head. 

"None of that, Tina! Come on and be strong for me. You and I know I'm innocence. Maybe, if God is real, he would cut me some damn slack! But the King is going to get caught up in his lies sooner or later. And don't forget about the Princess. She knows the truth and I'm sure she will fight this - even if it's not for me." 

"And what about you?!" Tina demanded as she sat down on the bed next to him.  
"They are going to kill you the moment your convicted! Richard - they are going to execute you!" 

Richard knew he should have been more worried or fearful of his future now that he was being accused. But something seemed to have died in him when Princess Alicia poured acid on his feelings for her. True, he was more worried about her than he was for himself. But really, what could he do? Running was pointless and hiding wasn't going to fix anything. 

As he turned his decision over and over in his head, his thoughts were placed on a sudden halt as Tina climbed onto him and sat in his lap facing him. She had been saying something to him, but he had tuned her out. Now, all attention was on her as her dress moved up her thighs and he could fill the heat radiant from her between her legs on his own crotch. There was no shyness in her eyes as she looked at him with anger as she firmly grabbed both his shoulders. After all, they had had a moment in their lives where they had dated each other and slept together. But sex had been just that and for sake of wanting to fall in love with someone else, they both decided their friendship was better than a dating relationship.

However, with Tina settled on his lap like this now, long forgotten urges returned as Richard closed his eyes to his as he felt himself harden automatically. 

"What are you doing?" he moaned as his hands moved to her thighs, ready to push her off.  
He needed to think - not doing things like this! 

"Let's just go!" Tina whispered as she moved her lips to his ear.  
"Come on Rich, let's forget about this fucking place and we just leave. Forget the Princess and their snobby family! You can never have her - the King wouldn't allow it. Please, let's just leave! Look at what loving her has done to you! Your accused of murder and you know I'm right when I say your not going to be found innocent either." 

The depressing truth was hard to swallow and yet, Richard already knew this. He loved Alicia more than anything. But was it all worth it in the end? 

"I love you." Tina admitted as she wrapped her arms around Richard in a tight hug, one he returned while his arms moving about her waste. 

"I know." he admitted. 

But after a few heartbeat, he gently moved his hands to her shoulder and gently pushed her away a few inches so that he could look into her eyes.

"I love you too Tina. But...I can't run from this. I have to do the right thing and hope that someday, justice will be served."

With a sound of disguise, Tina pushed away from Richard so harshly, she nearly stumbled to the floor. 

"Fine!" she screamed while backing away, tears now finally streaming down her cheeks.  
"Don't listen to me! You just go and be the heroic idiot and die in vain! Watch and see if I give a flying fuck!"

Richard opened his mouth to try and speak some sense to his best friend only to be cut off by the ringing of his phone across the room. Before he could move to grab it, it was Tina who snatched it and tossed it to him where it landed on the bed next to him. 

Annoyed, he snatched it up only to raised an eyebrow as he quickly answered it after seeing a name pop up on his caller ID. 

"Donny?" Richard questioned while slowly standing and looking down at the floor.

"Holy shit - you answered!" came a whisper from the other line into Richard's ear. 

"Yea, uhm..." after sparing a glance at the angry Tina, who stood with her arms crossed and her lips twisted into a frown, Richard looked away while rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Look man, I'm in the middle of something and -," 

"They left me to die Rich." 

Richard froze as there was a hush cough on the phone. It sounded painful and one that made it clear that something was terribly wrong. Fear slowly washed over him as he clenched the phone closer to his ear.

"They should have checked my pockets. Fools." Donny replied with a small chuckle.

"Where are you?! I'll come to you! I'll call the police to get you some help - dammit, why are you calling me?!" Richard snapped as he frantically waved a hand in the air. The though of a dying man calling him on the phone was a horrendous thing to think about right about now. Surely this all was a prank or something!

"No." came Donny's voice, sounding a little softer.  
"No, it's too late for me, man. And I called you because I get the feeling you can fix this. It's so bad. I...I don't know where to start. The Princess, oh God - you gotta save her!" 

Dread filled Richard as he stood in the middle of room with wide eyes.  
"What happened?!" 

There was a long pause, long enough to make Richard's heart double in speed before he heard another cough from Donny over the phone. 

"Ah man, I think I dozed off. " came the other man's chuckle again.  
"Oh yea, the Princess. Well, I know your innocent. I got pushed into the limo tonight and well, you know how you said you didn't like for me to drive because...because..."

"Because you listen to conversation you should be ignoring." Richard answered quickly as sadness filled him. 

"Yea, because of that." came Donny's soft voice.  
"Well, I heard the King and pretty much, he set you up. He killed that Prince guy. And yea, I should have called the police and told them, but man, I don't think anyone is going to be able to do anything since the King is behind it all." 

"Donny, what happened to the Princess?" Richard question in a whisper of his own. 

"He sold her off! Rich, he sold her to some guy named Nero, someone who was working with that Ganondorf guy. He sold her for some stock and bonds to some company and he's going to make the world think she's dead or missing! At the last minute, when it was all said and done, she tired to run! I tried to help her! But they shot me and just left me here on the side of the road. They took her and now, no one is here but me." 

Finding the wall, Richard lend his head against it while still holding the phone to his ear. He wanted to ask Donny more, like how did this Nero person look, and what type of cars did they all leave in. But the harsh cough that filled his ear told him that the other man was truly hurting. 

"Donny, where are you?" Richard pleaded as he started to shake. "Let me get you some help. Just - just tell me where you are." 

Richard was answered with the sound of a throaty, soft moan followed by a few more words that he couldn't make out. He knew his dreams would be filled with the nightmare of hearing a man on the phone die as his breathing became more and more shallow. He wanted to hang up, but something in him hopped that maybe Donny would speak to him again. But when there was no answer after a full 5 minutes, he reluctantly clicked the phone off. 

"Rich? What's going on?" 

Blinking, Richard pulled away from the wall to look back at Tina who was now sitting on the bed. That anger that had once covered her face was now replaced with a worried expression. 

Looking down at his phone, Richard shook his head.  
"I didn't know what to do before. But now..."

He groaned while rubbing the back of his neck in agitation.  
"Now, I really don't know what to do. The Princess, she's been kidnapped." 

"Again?!" Tina exploded from the bed. 

Sending her a tart expression, Richard shook his head. 

"The King gave her up and traded her for control over some company...? I don't know the jets of it all, but she's been taken by the same people who work for Ganondorf." 

Standing, a look of anger crossed Tina's petit face as her cheeks turned red again. 

"Richard - no, stop this now! Don't get involved! So she's kidnapped, let the police and the Royal Family do their job in getting her back. These people who work for this guy nearly killed us all! Aren't you listening to me?!" 

Richard knew he should be taking Tina's advice. After all, there wasn't much he could honestly do. But there was a nagging, something deep rooted in him that simply could not sit by and do nothing at all. So while Tina continue to beg for him to stop, he matched around the small hotel room while putting on his boots, grabbing his wallet, and stuffing his phone into his pocket. 

As he reached the door with his car keys in his pocket, he looked back at Tina who had finally stopped her useless begging. 

"I'm going to the Princess home to ask for a audience with the King in exchange for turning myself in." Richard replied sternly. 

"They will throw you in handcuffs the moment you step foot on that estate." said Tina as she crossed her arms and looked away towards the far wall.  
"This is a stupid plan." 

"Whatever he tells me, I will find a way to tell you, no matter what! You then have to take the information to the police, the media - Hell - whoever will listen! You make a scene, for my sake, and I'm sure, someone is going to notice something is wrong. You do whatever it takes." 

"And what if the King doesn't want to talk to you Rich? What if- even if he talks to you, he gives you false information or gives you nothing at all? Please tell me you aren't secretly hoping this crazy man is going to give you the truth!"

"Than I'm going to need you to tell everyone what you already know! Just please, do this for me." 

Turning, Richard let out a long sigh before opening the door and letting himself out. He didn't dare look back at Tina as it closed behind him and he quickly walked across the parking lot towards his tiny BMW. He knew he was hurting his best friend, knew that he felt a ting of guilt for leaving her behind to deal with the mess of the Royal Family. If he had seen that hurt on her face, it would have been even harder to keep moving forward. 

Jumping into the driver seat, Richard was about to start the car when he heard a sharp knocking on glass. Jerking, he looked up to see Tina standing at the passage door with a scowl on her face as she pointed to the door. Sighing, he pushed the button to unlock it and she quickly jumped in. 

"Tina, my mind is made up." Richard moaned as he started the car just to prove he wasn't going to let her change his mind. 

"Your a hardheaded asshole - you think I don't know that?" she snapped while rubbing her bear arms from the fall chill before flipping on the heater within the car.  
"I'm going with you so I can make sure they don't hurt you. It's not like they can throw me in jail. It's your name that plastered all over the news." 

The protective side of Richard truly did not want Tina coming with him. The idea of her being arrested, even though she was innocent, was something he didn't like. But like him, he knew she wasn't listening to reason anymore. 

v  
v  
v  
v

For an hour, the two of them rode in the car in utter silence. Every so often, Richard would steal a glance looking over at Tina. But she seemed deadpan on looking out the window into the cool, fall night. More apologizes bubbled in his chest, but he knew by now, she didn't want to hear any of them. 

The estate to the Brodex home was at the end of a long narrow road that was surrounded by thick woods. Luckily, Richard was fully aware that security surveillance for the home didn't begin until 3 miles before reaching estate. So 4 miles before getting to his destination, Richard pulled his car to the side of the road. 

Not a single word passed between Richard and Tina as they both stepped out of the car and started to walk on the side of the road. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, it served as a small light as they walked. 

A million questions, like always, filled Richard's head as he wondered just what he was going to do. Demanding to speak with the King for his surrender sounded brave, but foolish as well. At this point, he knew he was taking a large leapt of faith on what he hoped would yield some kind of result in saving the Princess once more. 

The thoughts and questions that floated around Richard's head was rudely interrupted as headlight coming from the direction they were walking towards fell over them. 

Stopping, Tina grabbed Richards hand as she eyes stayed glued on the approaching lights. 

"Is that the Royal Guard?" she asked quietly. 

"Gotta be. I guess they spotted us sooner than I expected." Richard replied.  
"Don't worry Tina, they won't hurt us. Okay?" 

Richard took a moment to look down at Tina who looked worried, yet angry all at once. Turning away from her as he looked up at the headlights and instantly went pale only now realizing his mistake. 

If he had been paying attention and not wasted a second looking down at Tina, he would have seen more quickly that none of these belonged to the Royal Family and were all large, black Hummers. 

The leading Hummer came to a screeching halt after passing Richard a feet few away which nearly caused the other two Hummers to slam into each other as they stopped too. There was not enough time to run or warn Tina of the danger that was in front of them as the doors flew open and men came flying out with guns while yelling commands for them to drop to their knees. 

Confused, Richard quickly kneel as he saw Tina do the same. 

"Richard-?," she panted. 

But he quickly shook his head as he watched in shocked as Ganondorf slide from the first Hummer. Sadly, Richard had been unarmed that entire day, thus, he could do nothing more than sneer at the man. 

Ganondorf was dressed in a tight, orange jump suit that had the word INMATE printed across the front of it as it hugged his large chest. His red hair, which was always slicked back whenever Richard had seen him, was now messy and felt around his face in tangles. While he was pretty sure this man just broke out of prison, the most shocking sight of all was how he held onto the Hummer's door for support. His large frame seemed slightly bend and sweat stained the entire front side of his single zipper jumpsuit. It was clear to see that he looked extremely ill. 

"Well now, Boy, wasn't expecting you to be this stupid." Ganondorf laughed as if out of breath. 

But the evil's man smile dulled as his eyes went from Richard to Tina. A shock expression crossed his face as he pointed a shaking finger at Tina. 

"Bring her to me - NOW!" he cried out as he now reach out towards her while still holding onto the door. The look of deprastion on the face of a man who was known for his dark ways was freighting to see. 

As two men holstered their weapon and rushed to Tina, Richard jumped into action, forgetting all about the guns that were still pointed at him. 

Standing, he pushed himself in front of Tina with his arms held out wide. 

"No! You’re not touching her!" he shouted only to be pulled away and held back by two others who captured each of his arms. 

Richard watched as a fighting Tina was pulled to Ganondorf. She struggled by first trying to pull away to dragging her feet beneath her long dress. However, the moment she was close enough, the dark man grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the truck just as his head bent to capture her lips in one motion. A moan of disgust filled the night air as Ganondorf's head turned to deepen the kiss. But as seconds ticked away, Tina's struggles seem to lessen until the point where her hands dropped to her sides. 

Bewildered, Richard swore as Ganondorf pulled away from her while letting Tina slump to the ground, unmoving. 

"What did you do to her?!" Richard screamed in anger as he watch her eyes flutter close. 

To his amazement, as he turned his attention back to Ganondorf, he now looked ten times better than just a moment ago. He stood taller as he racked his hair back with both his hands. The ill look that was in his eyes were now replaced with a smug confidence as he stepped closer to Richard.

"Boy, do you know what a Succubus is?" he questioned with a smirk.

When Richard chose not to answer, Ganondorf laughed as he nudged his head towards Tina. 

"Thing is, I need power to exist in this timeframe, given that I wasn't born here like you all were. Lately, I have been needing more which tells me it's about time we wrap up this history between us all. Those who are from our original, which includes you, Navi over there, Princess Zelda, and a few others, well, we all have a sleeping power in us. Zelda, well, she's the most powerful thing on this planet right now, and sadly, she doesn’t even know it. I kiss her and power floods into me like a river. However, busting out of jail after hearing the news about what has been happening, well, I might have used a little too much of that reserved power I already stole from the Princess. I would have stolen some from Nabooru, but I need that bitch on her toes right about now. Navi however..." 

"You damn asshole!" Richard snapped as he tried in vain to jerk away from the two men holding his arms.  
"Touch Tina again and I'll-,"

Ganondorf's hard fist suddenly slammed into Richard's cheek, cutting off the rest of his sentence. Richard's head would have slump to the side from the blow, but it was one of the guards that grabbed his messy blonde hair, jerking his head back so their boss could leer into his face.

"You'll do nothing! Is that what you meant to say?!" Ganondorf shouted.  
"You can't protect anything! The Princess is with that fool Nero, I'm about to rape you're Fairy Bitch, and look at you! You've done nothing but get in everyone's way! You are a worthless Hero and I swear, if I didn't have to keep you alive, I would have killed you long before now! What are you even doing here?! The King isn't there and even if he were, do you think he would have anything to say to you?" 

Richard could feel the blood that rolled down his chin from the busted lip he now had. He wanted to shouted back at Ganon, to prove that he was brave. But as he looked down at the ground, he couldn't deny the fact that he was right. 

"Damn, you returned in such a pathetic state this time around." Ganondorf huffed as he walked away and towards Tina's unconscious body.

 

-End of Chapter 7- 

V  
V  
V  
V

AN: 

That took waaay to long to get out!  
But I promise, monthly chapter are now in the works!  
I also have another story I'm working on, so that’s good news! 

I had a very dark part of this story I wanted to implement, but I felt it needed to reinforce my sex/rape/no consent/nasty warning once again. So it's omitted till the next chapter, which I will have up by Mid Sept or the end of Sept THIS I PROMISE TO YOU!

To be honest, I spend alot of my free time (really all my time) on a role playing website! So if you like my dirty sense of mind in my story, you should check some stuff out on the site I belong to! 

https://www.impurefaith.com/forum/

Join US!  
I play as Avarita, July, Ezekiel and Violet! Oh and Stevenson

Kudos and Reviews are forever welcomed and appreciated! 

 

Present VS OoT

Princess Alicia Brodex – Princess Zelda of Hyrule  
Richard Doone – Link  
King Maxwell Brodex – King Hyrule  
Ganondorf – Himself  
Tina Galene – Navi  
Nayru – Herself/Goddess  
Landon Niccolo – No one special  
Donny - No one special

 

Thank you!!!!!! ☺


End file.
